un desconocido encantador
by RanMouriKisaki
Summary: Hermione llega a Nueva York huyendo de una relación infeliz. Joven, lista y guapa, su única regla es no establecer lazos con nada y con nadie así que, cuando conoce a Ron, un misterioso playboy inglés tremendamente atractivo, no duda en dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero lo que tenía que ser un lío de una noche se convierte en una relación rebosante de adrenalina, sexo salvaje…
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Cuando mi vieja vida murió, no fue en silencio. Explotó.

Pero para ser justos, había sido como tirar del pasador. En sólo una semana he alquilado mi casa, vendí mi coche y dejado a mi novio mujeriego. Y aunque les prometí a mis sobreprotectores padres que tendría cuidado, no fue hasta que estaba realmente en el aeropuerto que he llamado para avisar a mi mejor amiga que estaba ya en marcha.

Ahí es cuando todo parecía hundirse, en un momento muy claro.

Yo estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Ginny? Soy yo —le dije, con voz temblorosa mientras miraba alrededor de la terminal —. Voy a ir a Nueva York. Espero que el trabajo siga siendo mío.

Ella gritó, soltó el teléfono, y aseguró que alguien en el fondo que ella estaba bien.

—Hermione va a venir —escuché que se explicaba, y mi corazón se apretó sólo pensar en estar allí con ellos en el comienzo de esta nueva aventura—. ¡Ella cambió de opinión, Harry!

Oí un sonido de celebración, un aplauso, y le dijo algo que no pude descifrar.

—¿Qué dijo? —Le pregunté.

—Me preguntó Cormac si venía contigo.

—No. —Me detuve para luchar contra la sensación de malestar que se arrastraba hacia arriba en mi garganta. Yo había estado con Cormac durante seis años y no importa lo feliz que estaba por acabar con él, el giro dramático en mi vida todavía se sentía surrealista.

—Yo lo dejé. Oí su pequeña, pero fuerte inhalación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Y yo lo estaba. Creo que no me di cuenta exactamente cómo de bien hasta ese momento.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que jamás has tomado —me dijo, y luego se detuvo, escuchando como Harry hablaba en el fondo. —Harry dice que vas a iluminar a todo el país como un cometa.

Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No estoy muy lejos, en realidad. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

Ginny gritó algunos sonidos ininteligibles y luego se comprometió a recogerme en La Guardia Sonreí, colgué, y le entregué al responsable de la ventanilla mi billete, pensando que un cometa se dirige también impulsado. Yo estaba realmente más como una estrella vieja, sin combustible, mi propia gravedad tirándome hacia adentro, triturándome Me quedé sin energía para mi vida demasiado perfecta, mi trabajo demasiado predecible, mi relación sin amor, agotada con sólo veintisiete. Como una estrella, mi vida en Chicago se derrumbó bajo la fuerza de su propia peso, por lo que se iba. Las estrellas masivas dejan agujeros negros. Las estrellas pequeñas dejan enanas blancas. Estaba apenas dejando atrás una sombra. Toda mi luz venía conmigo.

Yo estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo como un cometa: abastecerme de combustible, encender y quemar a través del cielo.


	2. capitulo 1

Uno

—Llevas el vestido de plata o te apuñalo —Luna gruñó desde la zona de cocina, como había comenzado a llamarla. Desde luego, no era lo suficientemente grande para ser etiquetada como una cocina completa.

Había pasado de un eco-senderismo victoriano en los suburbios de Chicago a un adorable medio apartamento pueblerino del tamaño de mi antiguo salón. Se sentía aún más pequeño, una vez que había desempaquetado, puesto todo en su lugar, y tenía mis dos mejores amigas visitándome. La sala de estar/comedor-sala/zona de cocina estaba enmarcada por gigantescos ventanales, pero el efecto era menos suntuoso y más de pecera. Luna sólo estaba de visita el fin de semana, para esta noche de fiesta, pero ella ya me había preguntado por lo menos diez veces por qué había elegido un lugar tan pequeño.

La verdad era que lo elegí porque era diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. Y porque diminutos apartamentos eran más o menos lo que iba a encontrar en Nueva York cuando me mudé sin antes asegurarme un lugar para vivir.

En el dormitorio, me tiré del dobladillo del vestido en miniatura con lentejuelas y me quedé mirando la extremada cantidad de la pierna deslumbrantemente pálida que enseñaba esta noche. Odiaba que mi primera reacción fue preguntarme si Cormac podría pensar que era demasiado revelador, mientras mi segunda reacción fue darme cuenta de que me encantaba. Tendría que eliminar todos los viejos "programas" de Cormac, inmediatamente.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no debería llevar esto.

—No puedo pensar en una. —Ginny entró en la habitación llevando un vestido azul profundo que fluía a su alrededor como una especie de aura. Ella se veía, como siempre, increíble—. Estamos saliendo para beber y bailar, para eso mostrar un poco de piel es necesario.

—No sé la cantidad de piel que quiero mostrar —le dije—. Estoy dedicada a mi recién acuñada "Tarjeta de muchacha soltera".

—Bueno, algunas de las mujeres estarán mostrando su culo desnudo, por lo que no destacaras si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, —dijo, señalando a la calle— de que es demasiado tarde para cambiarte. La limusina está aquí.

—Tu deberías estar mostrando el culo desnudo. Tú eres el que ha estado a todas horas tomando el sol y emborrachándote en una Villa francesa las últimas tres semanas —le dije.

Ginny me dio una pequeña sonrisa secreta y tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, preciosa. He pasado la última semana con la BB. Estoy lista para salir de noche con las chicas.

Nos amontonamos en el coche esperando y Luna abrió el champán. Con sólo un hormigueo, burbujeante, todo el mundo a mi alrededor pareció evaporarse hasta que estuvimos tres jóvenes amigas en una limusina a toda velocidad por la calle para celebrar una nueva vida.

Y esta noche no estábamos celebrando mi llegada: Ginevra Weasley era el conseguir haberle enganchado, Luna estaba de visita, y la recién soltera Hermione tenía algunas que otras vivencias que practicar.

El club estaba a oscuras, ensordecedor y lleno de cuerpos retorcidos: en la pista de baile, en los pasillos, contra el bar. Un DJ mezclaba música en un pequeño escenario, y los carteles pegados en toda la parte delantera prometían que era el más nuevo y más caliente DJ que Chelsea tenía que ofrecer.

Luna y Ginny parecían totalmente en su elemento. Me sentí como si me hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y vida adulta hasta ahora en calmados eventos formales, aquí, era como si me hubiera salído de las páginas de mi tranquilo Chicago-cuento y aterrizado en el cuento de la quintaesencia de Nueva York en su lugar.

Fue perfecto.

Caminé hasta el bar con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello húmedo, y las piernas sintiéndose como si no hubieran sido utilizadas tan correctamente como ahora en años.

—¡Disculpe! —grité, tratando de conseguir la atención del camarero.

Aunque no tenía ninguna de cualquiera de ellos

En realidad quería decir que yo ya había pedido; "Pezones resbaladizos", "Hormigoneras", y "Sirenas púrpura". En este punto, con el club a la máxima densidad y la música tan fuerte que sacudía mis huesos, él ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme. Es cierto que trabajaba sirviendo un pequeño número de "Disparos", pero era molesto.

Pero yo ya estaba en estado de embriaguez, mi mejor amiga recién prometida haciendo un agujero en la pista de baile, y la novia quería más tiros.

—¡Hey! —Llamé, golpeando el travesaño.

—Claro ¿está haciendo lo posible por ignorarte?

Parpadeé hacia arriba y arriba hacia el hombre que se apretó contra mí en el bar lleno de gente. Era más o menos el tamaño de una secuoya, y asintió hacia el camarero para indicar su significado.

—Nunca grites a un barman, Pétalo. Sobre todo con lo que vas a pedir: Pete odia la preparación de bebidas "girly" (de chicas) .

Por supuesto. Sería mi suerte conocer a un hombre guapísimo pocos días después de renunciar a los hombres para siempre. Un hombre con un acento británico para rematar. El universo era una perra muy graciosa.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que me iba a pedir? —Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, con suerte seria pareja, pero muy probablemente exageradamente achispada. Yo estaba agradecida por las bebidas que ya había tenido, porque la sobria Hermione le daría monosílabos y un guiño torpe y para intentar hacerse con él—. Tal vez me iba a conseguir un pinta de Guinness. Nunca se sabe.

—Es poco probable. Te he visto pedir pequeños tragos púrpura toda la noche.

¿Él me había estado observando toda la noche? Yo no podía decidir si era fantástico, o un poco espeluznante.

Cambié a mis pies y siguió mis movimientos. Él tenia rasgos enfocados con una mandíbula fuerte y hueco tallado debajo de sus pómulos, ojos que parecían retroiluminados y cejas pesadas y oscuras, un profundo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda cuando la sonrisa se extendió hasta sus labios. Este hombre tenía que ser de más de dos metros, con un torso que tomaría a mis manos muchas lunas para explorar.

Hola, Gran Manzana.

El camarero volvió y miró al hombre a mi lado expectante. Mi bello desconocido apenas alzó la voz, pero era tan profunda que se escuchó sin esfuerzo:

—Tres dedos de Macallan, Pete, y cualquiera que sea lo que esta mujer está tomando. Ella ha estado esperando un "Hechizo", ¿no? —Se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa que hizo que algo latiera caliente dentro de mi vientre— ¿Cuántos dedos te gustaría?

Sus palabras estallaron en mi cerebro y mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.

—¿Los que acabas de decir?

Inocencia. Lo intentó, alisando sobre sus características. De alguna manera se hizo el trabajo, pero pude ver de la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon que no había una célula inocente en su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad me ofreces tres dedos? —Le pregunté.

Se echó a reír, extendió la mano más grande que jamás había visto, en el bar sólo entre nosotros. Sus dedos eran del tipo que podrían enrollarse en una pelota de baloncesto y empequeñecerla.

—Pétalo, será mejor empezar con dos.

Le miré más de cerca. Ojos amables, de pie no demasiado cerca, pero lo suficientemente cerca que yo sabía que él había llegado a esta parte de la barra específicamente para hablar conmigo.

—Usted da buena insinuaciones.

El camarero golpeó la barra con los nudillos y le preguntó por mi pedido. Me aclaré la garganta, preparándome.

—Tres "Mamadas". —Ignoré su irritado bufido y me volví de nuevo a mi extraño.

—No suenas como una newyorquina —dijo, sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco, pero sin dejar nunca su constante mirada sonriente.

—Tampoco tú.

—Touché. Nacido en Sevilla, trabajé en Londres, y me mudé aquí hace seis años.

—Cinco días —admití, señalando mi pecho—. Desde Chicago. La compañía para la que trabajaba abrió una oficina aquí y me trajo a dirigir Finanzas.

¡para, Hermione! El exceso de información. Camino para los acosadores.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había incluso mirado a otro hombre. Es evidente que Cormac había sido un maestro en este tipo de situación, pero por desgracia no tenía más idea de cómo ligar. Miré de nuevo a donde esperaba a ver Luna y Ginny bailando, pero no pude encontrarlas en la maraña de cuerpos. Yo estaba tan oxidada en este ritual que practicamente me "re-virginicé" .

—¿Finanzas? Yo mismo soy un hombre de números —dijo, y esperó hasta que yo devolví la mirada antes de volverse, la sonrisa con alguna muesca más. —Es bueno ver a las mujeres haciéndolo. Hay demasiados hombres malhumorados con pantalones que tienen reuniones sólo para escucharse a si mismos diciendo la misma cosa una y otra vez.

Sonriendo, le dije:

—Estoy de mal humor también a veces. También me pongo los pantalones a veces.

—Apuesto a que también lleva los pantalones.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Eso significa algo más en inglés, ¿no? ¿Me estás dando insinuaciones otra vez?

Su risa se extendió caliente sobre mi piel.

—Los pantalones son lo que ustedes los americanos tan blandamente llamáis Interior.

Cuando dijo esto, el "no" sonaba como un ruido que podría hacer durante el sexo, y algo dentro de mí se derritió. Mientras yo miraba boquiabierta, mi extraño inclinó la cabeza, mirándome.

—Tu eres más bien dulce. No te ves como quien llega a este tipo de establecimientos muy a menudo.

Tenía razón, ¿pero era tan obvio?

—Realmente no estoy segura de cómo tomar eso.

—Tómalo como un cumplido. Eres lo más fresco en este lugar. —Se aclaró la garganta y miró donde Pete volvía con mis tiros—. ¿Por qué llevas todas estas bebidas pegajosas a la pista de baile?

—Mi amiga se acaba de comprometer. Estamos haciendo la noche de salida de las chicas.

—De manera que es poco probable que salgas de aquí conmigo.

Parpadeé, y luego volví a parpadear, con fuerza. Con esta franca propuesta, yo estaba oficialmente fuera de mi experiencia.

Fuera de mis conocimiento.

—Yo...¿qué? No.

—Pétalo.

—¿Hablas en serio? Acabas de conocerme.

—Y ya tengo un fuerte deseo de devorarte. —Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas lentamente, casi un susurro, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como un choque de platillos. Era evidente que no era nuevo en este tipo de interacción en la proposición de no-ataduras sexo y aunque yo lo era, cuando me miró así que sabía que estaba obligada a seguirlo a cualquier lugar.

Cada trago que tuve parecieron acumularse para golpear todos a la vez y me tropecé un poco por delante de él. Me estabilizó con su mano en mi codo, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Cuidado, Pétalo.

Parpadeé de nuevo en la conciencia, sintiendo mi cabeza aclararse ligeramente.

—Bueno, cuando me sonríes me gusta, quiero montarte. Y Dios sabe que he sido siempre desde que te me has acercado. —Me miró de arriba abajo, toda pretensión de la buena sociedad aparentemente desaparecida. —Y algo me dice que podrías más que hacer el trabajo, quiero decir, el infierno santo, te miro...

Y lo hice. Una vez más. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me recibió con su sonrisa divertida.

—Pero yo no acabo de ligar al azar con un desconocido en un bar, y estoy aquí con amigas, celebrando el increíble matrimonio que van a tener, y así —Recogí mis golpes— vamos a hacer esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, su sonrisa girando un poco más brillante, como si acabara de aceptar un desafío.

—Está bien.

—Así que te veré más tarde.

—Uno puede esperar.

—Disfrute de sus tres dedos, extraño.

Él se echó a reír.

—Disfruta de las mamadas.

Encontré a Ginny y Luna en la mesa, derrumbadas y sudorososas, y deslicé los tiros delante de ellas. Luna puso una delante de Ginny y mantuvo su propio trago.

—Que todos tus mamadas vengan tan fácilmente. —Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor del borde, levantó las manos en el aire, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando toda el balón no sin parpadear.

—Bolas santas —murmuré, mirando con asombro, como Ginny echó a reír a mi lado. —¿Eso es cómo se supone que debo hacer? —Bajé la voz, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Al igual que un golpe de empleo actual?

—Es un milagro que todavía tengo ningún reflejo nauseoso.— Luna sin delicadeza limpió su antebrazo a través de su boca y la barbilla, y explicó —.Me hicieron un montón de "balones" de cerveza en la universidad. Vamos. —Ella dio un codazo a Ginny.

—¡Apura la copa!

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa y se llevó el balón con las manos libres, ya que Luna lo sujetaba, y luego llegó mi turno. Ambas amigas se volvieron hacia mí.

—Conocí a un chico caliente —les dije sin pensar—. Realmente caliente. Y, al igual que, de diecisiete metros de altura.

Luna me miró boquiabierta.

—¿Entonces por qué te quedas aquí haciendo mamadas falsas con nosotras?

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Yo podría haber ido con él, y realmente podría haber ido a territorio BJ en la vida de alguien mucho más audaz.

—Es noche de chicas. Sólo estás aquí por dos días. Estoy bien.

—A la mierda ese ruido. Ve a buscarlo.

Ginny vino a mi rescate:

—Me alegro de que conociste a alguien que pensabas que era caliente. Ha sido siempre ya que ha tenido este tipo de sonrisa feliz niña-relacionada. —Su propia sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se reconsideró.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto con una sonrisa de niña felizmente relacionada.

Y con esa verdad tan claramente puesta sobre la mesa, cogí mi tiro, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Luna por mi mala forma, y lo bebí. Era dulce, delicioso, y era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mi cabeza del tirón en Chicago y el hermoso desconocido en el bar. Arrastré mis amigas a la pista de baile.

En cuestión de segundos me sentí sin hueso, sin sentido, deliciosamente sin ataduras. Ginny y Luna rebotaban conmigo, cantando a gritos las canciones, perdida en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que nos rodean. Yo quería que mi ser se quedase un poco más. Lejos de mi rutina, pude ver que no había disfrutado en exceso de actividades de la vida en Chicago correctamente. Sólo que aquí, con la canción fusionada del DJ, vi cómo me podría haber pasado mis más de veinte años: bajo las luces, bailando en un pequeño vestido, conociendo a hombres que querían devorarme, viendo con mis amigas el ser salvajes estúpidas y jóvenes.

Yo no tendría que ir a vivir con mi novio cuando cumpliera veintidós años.

Yo podría haber vivido una vida fuera del mundo recto y del estrecho patrón de funcionamiento que la sociedad espera.

Yo podría haber sido una chica, en vez de ir vestida de punta en blanco mostrando su corazón al descubierto.

Por suerte para mí, no era demasiado tarde. Vi la sonrisa eufórica de Ginny la devolví.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí —gritó sobre la música.

Empecé a responder con algo parecido, a gritar un juramento borracho de la amistad, pero justo detrás de Ginny, avisté que en las sombras fuera de la pista de baile, se puso de mi extraño. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y ninguno de los dos miró hacia otro lado.

Él estaba tomando sus tres dedos de whisky con un amigo, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que no se sorprendió, que parecía estar atrapado mirando, que había estado observando cada movimiento que hacía.

El efecto de este descubrimiento es más potente que el alcohol. Se calienta cada centímetro de mi piel, quemado un agujero directamente a través de mi pecho y parte inferior: a la baja más allá de mis costillas, y profundamente en mi vientre.

Él levantó su copa, bebió un sorbo y sonrió. Sentí que mis ojos en blanco se cerraban.

Quería bailar para él.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexy, tan completamente en control de lo que yo quería. Me hice a través de mi maestría, encontré un trabajo bien pagado, e incluso re-decorado mi casa en un presupuesto. Pero yo había...Nunca me sentí como una mujer adulta como lo hice ahora, bailando como una loca con un hermoso desconocido de pie en las sombras, mirándome.

Este momento era exactamente lo que quería empezar de nuevo.

¿Qué significaría ser devorada? ¿Se refería, de manera explícita, ya que sonaba a su cabeza entre mis muslos, los brazos envueltos a mis caderas, sosteniéndome para abrirme? O quiso decir sobre mí, dentro de mí, chupando mi boca y mi cuello... y mis pechos?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, mis brazos extendidos hacia el techo. Podía sentir el borde de mi vestido a marcha lenta hasta mis muslos y no me importaba. Me pregunté si él se dio cuenta. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta.

Si yo pensara me habría alejado, hubiera desinflado el momento, así que no miré por encima de la gente buscándole de nuevo. Yo estaba acostumbrada al protocolo de coqueteo de bar, tal vez su atención durara cinco segundos completos, tal vez durara toda la noche. No importaba. Podía fingir que estaba allí en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo como yo estuviese aquí, bajo las luces estroboscópicas en la pista. Yo había aprendido a no esperar mucho de la atención de Cormac, pero con este extraño, quería sus ojos ardiendo a través de mi piel donde mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas.

Yo misma perdida a la música y los recuerdos de su mano en mi codo, con los ojos oscuros y la palabra devorar.

Devorar.

Una canción se desangró en otra, y luego otra, y antes de que pudiera llegar a más, los brazos de Ginny estaban alrededor de mis hombros y ella se reía en mi oído, saltando arriba y abajo conmígo.

—¡Tu has atraído una audiencia! —gritó tan alto por encima de la música que me estremecí, tirando hacia atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a un lado, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que estábamos rodeadas por un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras ajustadas y moliendo sugestivamente en el aire cerca de ellos. Mirando hacia atrás a Ginny, vi que su ojos eran brillantes y tan familiares, esta mujer "no tomar prisioneros" que había trabajado su camino a la cima de lo que ahora era una de las mayores empresas de medios del mundo y que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir que esta noche para mí. De repente, el aire frío se extendió por mi piel y la cabeza parpadeó de nuevo la conciencia, todavía aturdida de que estaba realmente en la ciudad de Nueva York, en realidad empezaba de nuevo. En realidad disfrutando.

Pero detrás de Ginny, las sombras eran oscuras y vacías; ningún extraño se quedó mirándome.

Mi estómago se redujo un poco.

—Tengo que ir al aseo de damas —le dije.

Desparasité mi camino a través del círculo de hombres, frente a la pista de baile, y seguí las indicaciones hacia el segundo piso, que era esencialmente un balcón con vistas a todo el club. Caminé por un estrecho pasillo y llegué al baño, que era tan brillante que un pulso de dolor se disparó desde los ojos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La habitación estaba extrañamente vacía, y la música de abajo parecía que iba a venir bajo el agua.

Al salir, me arreglé el pelo, mentalmente choqué palmas conmigo misma por ponerme un vestido libre de arrugas y retoqué mi lápiz labial.

Salí de la puerta y choqué derecha en una pared de hombre.

Habíamos estado cerca en el bar, pero no tan cerca. No así con mi cara en su garganta, el olor de él me rodea. No olía como los hombres en la pista de baile, inundado de colonia. Él olía a limpio, y como un hombre que hizo su ropa, y que también tenía un toque de whisky en sus labios.

—Hola, Pétalo.

—Hola, extraño.

—Estaba viéndote bailar, pequeño animal salvaje.

—Yo te vi. —Yo apenas podía respirar. Mis piernas se sentían inestables, como que no estaban seguras de sí debe contraerse o volver a saltar rítmicamente rebotando por el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa. —Eres un mirón. ¿Por qué no has venido a bailar conmigo?

—Porque creo que más bien te gustaba ser vista en su lugar.

Tragué saliva, y mis ojos se abrían hacia él e incapaz de apartar la mirada. No podría decir de qué color eran sus ojos.

En el bar había asumido marrón. Pero había algo más ligeramente brillante aquí en esta parte del club, justo por encima de las luces estroboscópicas. Algo azul, como el mar, fascinante. No sólo había sabido que él estaba mirándome y me gustó, había bailado exclusivamente a la fantasía de que me devora.

—¿Te imaginas que me lo estabas poniendo difícil?

Parpadeé. Apenas podía mantenerme al día con su franqueza. Si los hombres como éste siempre existieron, que decían exactamente lo que ellos, y yo estábamos pensando sin sonar aterrador, o grosero o agresivo... ¿Cómo se manejaba?

—Wow —me quedé sin aliento —.¿Estaba usted. . . ?

Se agachó, tomó mi mano y la apretó con firmeza a donde estaba erecto, ya arqueándose en la palma de mi mano. Sin pensarlo, acurruqué mis dedos a su alrededor.

—¿Esto es de verme bailar?

—¿Siempre es como una artista?

Si no hubiera estado tan estupefacta, me habría reído.

—Nunca.

Me estudió, la sonrisa aún en sus ojos, pero sus labios fijos en algo más serio.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

Esta vez me hizo reír.

—No.

—Ven a mi coche.

—No hay manera de que me vaya de este club contigo.

Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso cuidadoso a mi hombro antes de decirme:

—Pero yo quiero tocarte.

No podía fingir que yo no quiero, también. Estaba oscuro, con luces arrítmicas, y la música tan fuerte que parecía que secuestró mi pulso. ¿Qué daño puede venir de una noche loca? Después de todo, Cormac tenía tantas.

Lo llevé más allá de los servicios sanitarios, más abajo en el pasillo estrecho, a una pequeña alcoba abandonada con vistas a la cabina del DJ. Estábamos atrapados en un callejón sin salida, apartada en una esquina, pero de ninguna manera oculta. Aparte de la pared que forma la parte posterior del club, el resto del espacio que nos rodea estaba abierto, y sólo una pared hasta la cintura de cristal nos impedía caer a la pista de baile contigua.

—Está bien. Tócame más aquí.

Levantó una ceja, pasó un largo dedo por mi clavícula, de un hombro al otro.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ofreces?

Busqué los ojos extrañamente retro iluminados que parecían tan divertidos por todo lo que le rodea. Miró normal, lo sensato para alguien que me siguió a través de un club y sin rodeos me dijo que quería tocarme. Me acordé de Cormac, y como rara vez fuera de mantener las apariencias, quería que mi tacto, mi conversación, mi nada. ¿Es esto lo que sucedió para él? ¿Una mujer lo tiró a un lado, se ofreció a sí misma, y que tomara lo que él quisiera antes de que pudiera volver a casa conmigo? Mientras tanto, mi vida se había vuelto tan pequeña que apenas podía recordar cómo solía llenar las largas noches sola. ¿Fue codicioso a querer todo esto? ¿Una carrera para morirse, y un momento loco aquí y allá?

—Usted no es un psicópata, ¿verdad?

Riendo, se inclinó para besarme la mejilla.

—Tú me haces sentir un poco loco, pero no, no lo soy.

—Yo sólo. . . —Empecé, y luego miré hacia abajo. Apoyé la palma de la mano contra su pecho. Su suéter gris era increíblemente suave cashmere, pensé. Sus pantalones eran oscuros, y le encajan perfectamente. Sus zapatos negros impecables. Todo en él era meticuloso. —Sólo me acabo de mudar.

Parecía una explicación apropiada para lo mucho que mi mano temblaba contra él.

—Y un momento como este no se siente muy seguro, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. —Pero luego me estiré, envolví una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, y tiré de él hacia mí. Se trasladó voluntariamente, inclinándose y sonriendo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso fue del tipo perfecto de suave y del tipo perfecto de fuerza, con el whisky calentando sus labios contra los míos. Él gimió un poco cuando abrí la boca y le dejé entrar, y la vibración me puso en llamas. Quería sentir cada uno de sus sonidos.

—Sabes como el azúcar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

Con eso, sentí mi primer impulso real de pánico.

—Ningún nombre.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, cejas avanzando poco a poco hacia arriba.

—¿Qué voy a llamarte?

—Lo que me has estado llamando.

—¿Pétalo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué me llamarás tú cuando estés a punto de llegar? —Me dio otro pequeño beso.

Mi corazón se sacudió con fuerza en mi pecho ante la idea.

—No creo que importe lo que yo te llame, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, admitió:

—No supongo que no.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi cadera.

—He sido la única persona en darme un orgasmo el año pasado. —Moviendo los dedos en el borde de mi vestido, le susurré —¿Puedes cambiar eso?

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando él se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

La idea de entregarme a este hombre en este oscuro rincón me asustó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Tienes problemas.

—Te lo prometo, no los tengo.

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para examinar mis ojos. De ida y vuelta su mirada se movió hasta que sus ojos se curvaron en esa sonrisa divertida.

—El hecho de que no tienes idea de cómo salir. . .

Él me dio la vuelta, me apretó la frente con el borde de la pared de cristal por lo que estaba mirando en el balcón por la masa de cuerpos agitándose continuamente. Las luces estroboscópicas pulsadas desde vigas de hierro que se extendía a través de él club justo en frente de mí, iluminando el suelo abajo, manteniendo nuestra esquina de arriba prácticamente negra. Vapor comenzó a volar de los respiraderos en la pista de baile, que cubre los fiesteros hasta sus clavículas, y las olas rompían en la superficie mientras se movían a través de él.

La yemas de los dedos de mi extraño tanteaban en el borde posterior de mi vestido, y luego se levantaron, deslizó una mano por la parte de atrás de mi ropa interior, por encima de mi espalda y entre las piernas hasta donde yo positivamente sufría por él. Incluso la posición de vulnerabilidad...no me avergüenza como me arqueé de nuevo en su mano, ya perdida.

—Estás empapada, cariño. ¿Cómo es, qué deseas? ¿La idea de que lo estamos haciendo aquí? ¿O que yo he visto que pensabas en mi todo el maldito tiempo que bailaste?

Yo no dije nada, demasiado asustada de lo que podría ser la respuesta, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando él deslizó un largo dedo dentro de mí. Los pensamientos de lo que debo hacer borrosos en los bordes mientras pensaba en la Hermione aburrida de Chicago. Predecible Hermione que siempre hizo lo que todos esperaban de ella. Yo no quiero ser esa persona más. Yo quería ser imprudente y salvaje y joven. Quería vivir por mí misma, por primera vez en mi vida.

—Eres una cosita pequeña, pero cuando estás resbaladiza así, estoy bastante seguro de que podrías tomar fácilmente esos tres dedos. —Él se rió con un beso que presionó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, con su amplio dedo haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, burlándose y lento.

—Por favor —le susurré. No tenía ni idea de si me podía oír. Su rostro fue presionado a mi pelo, y yo podía sentir su polla apretandose a un lado de la cadera, pero aparte de eso, no era consciente de nada más allá de su largo dedo entrando de nuevo en mí.

—Tu piel es increíble. Especialmente aquí. —Me besó en el hombro. —¿Sabías que la parte posterior de tu cuello es perfecto?

Me volví, le sonreí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y claros, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, se curvaron en una sonrisa. Yo nunca había mirado a alguien tan de cerca a los ojos cuando me tocaban así y algo acerca de este hombre, y esta noche, y esta ciudad, me hizo de inmediato ver que se trataba de la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca.

_Querido Nueva York, _

_Eres brillante. _

_Amor, Hermione._

_PD Esto definitivamente no es el hablar del alcohol._

—No tengo muchas oportunidades de ver la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Una pena, de verdad. —Él apartó la mano y sentí un escalofrío leve donde sus cálidos dedos habían estado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete.

Un condón. Él acaba de pasar a tener un condón en el bolsillo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido a mí llevar un condón conmigo a algún club al azar.

En cuanto me enfrentó a él, nos giró, me apretó la espalda contra la pared y se inclinó para besarme, primero suave y luego más fuerte, más hambriento. Cuando pensé que iba a perder el aliento, él se alejó, chupando en mi mandíbula, la oreja, el cuello, donde el pulso martilleaba Salvajemente. Mi vestido se había caído por mis muslos, pero sus dedos se burlaban en el borde, levantándolo lentamente.

—Alguien podría caminar por aquí —me recordó, dándome una última salida, incluso mientras bajaba mi bragas lo suficiente para que para saliera de ellas.

No me importaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Y puede que incluso una pequeña parte de mí quería que alguien paseara hasta aquí, para ver este hombre perfecto tocarme así. Casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en nada, sus manos estaban, cómo mi falda estaba sobre mis caderas ahora, ¿cómo apretaba tan fuerte e insistente contra mi estómago?.

—No me importa.

—Estás borracha. ¿Demasiado borracha para esto? Quiero que recuerdes si te follo.

—has que sea memorable.

Él levantó mi pierna, abriéndome, exponiendo la piel desnuda para el fresco aire acondicionado que sopla justo por encima de nosotros, y engancha la rodilla alrededor de su cadera, por lo que estoy agradecida por mis tacones de diez centímetros.

Alcanzo entre nosotros, le desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros, empujó sus boxeadores abajo lo suficiente abajo para liberarlo, y envolvió mi mano alrededor de su erección, frotándolo en mi humedad.

—Joder, Pétalo. Déjame conseguir esto.

Sus pantalones están abiertos, pero cuelgan sobre sus caderas. Desde la parte posterior podría incluso parecen que estamos bailando, tal vez sólo un beso. Pero él latía en mi mano, y la realidad de la situación me hizo salvaje. Él me iba a tomar, aquí, a la vista de la multitud abajo. En esa multitud había gente que me conocía Como Buena Hermione, Responsable Hermione, Hermione de Cormac.

Nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida. Nueva Hermione.

Mi extraño era pesado en mi mano. Yo le quería y también estaba un poco aterrada de que me podría atravesar. No estaba segura de que jamás había sostenido un hombre que tuviese esta envergadura.

—Eres grande —le espete.

Él sonrió, un lobo verdaderamente a punto de devorarme, y rápidamente rasgó el envoltorio del condón con los dientes.

—Eso es lo mejor que se puede decir a un hombre. Incluso podrías decirme que no estas segura de que voy a encajar.

Barrí la punta a través de mi apertura y noté que temblaba. Estaba tan caliente: piel suave, duro abajo.

—Mierda. Voy a venirme en todo el puño si no dejas eso. —Sus manos temblaban un poco, con urgencia mientras se quitaba a sí mismo de mis manos para rodar sobre el condón.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —Le pregunté.

Él estaba justo ahí, a punto contra mí, su sonrisa dirigida a la cara.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Sexo con una hermosa mujer que no me diga su nombre y prefiere a follar en un pasillo público más que en un lugar que le corresponde como una cama o una limusina? —Empezó a empujar, dolorosamente lento. La luz ardía en sus ojos, y Santo cielo, yo no creo que el sexo con desconocidos se suponía que era íntimo como éste. Veo todas las reacciones cruzarle la cara. —No, Pétalo. Debo admitir que nunca he hecho esto.

Su voz era firme, y luego sus palabras cayeron porque estaba muy dentro de mí, aquí en este Club caótico que vive y respira luces y música pulsante a nuestro alrededor, donde la gente pasa por delante inconscientes a sólo quince metros de distancia. Y sin embargo, todo mi mundo se reduce al lugar donde me llena, donde frota firmemente contra mi clítoris con cada movimiento, donde la piel cálida de sus caderas presionado mis muslos.

No había nada más que hablar, sólo pequeños empujes que crecían más rápido y más duro. El espacio entre nosotros, llenamos el lugar con sonidos suaves de alabanza y empuje. Sus dientes presionan en mi cuello y me agarro a sus hombros por miedo a que podría caer sobre el borde o en otro lugar, no en una pista de baile, pero en un mundo en el que no me cansaba de estar tan expuesta, que mi placer sea tan visible para cualquier persona que mira, sobre todo a este hombre.

—Dios, eres preciosa. —Él se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo, y aceleró un poco. —No puedo dejar de observar la piel perfectamente follable donde me estoy moviendo en ti.

La luz está claramente de su lado, porque para mí que estaba a contraluz, sólo se ve la silueta de mi extraño. Yo no podía ver nada cuando miré hacia abajo, pero las sombras oscuras y la sugerencia de movimiento; él en mí, una y otra vez. Resbaladizo y duro, presionando contra mí con cada pasada. Y, como para subrayar que realmente no hay que ver de todos modos, las luces se apagaron casi al negro como un perezoso, lleno de ritmo oscilante club.

—Tomé video tuyo bailando —susurró.

Pasa un momento, mucho antes de sus palabras queden registradas por encima de la sensación de lo que se mueve en mí.

—¿Q-qué?

—Yo no sé por qué. No voy a demostrarlo todo el año. Acabo. . . —Él miró mi cara, lo que lo frena lo suficiente presumiblemente para que yo pudiera pensar. —Estabas tan jodidamente poseída. Quería recordarte. Maldita sea, me siento como que estoy confesando mis pecados.

Tragué saliva, y se inclinó más cerca, besándome antes de preguntarle:

—¿Es raro que me guste lo que hiciste?

Se rió en mi boca, moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí otra vez con movimientos lentos y deliberados. —Simplemente disfrutar, ¿no? Me gustó verte. Se estaba realizando para mí. No hay nada malo en ello.

Él me levantó la otra pierna, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, y luego, por el lapso de varios perfectos segundos en la oscuridad, comenzó a moverse de verdad. Rápido y urgente, soltó los más deliciosos gruñidos y no habría ninguna duda de lo que estaba pasando, si alguien pasada por nuestro pequeño rincón de este balcón. Con ese pensamiento sólo, donde estábamos, lo que estábamos haciendo, y la posibilidad de que alguien podría ver a este hombre tomándome tanto, más o menos que estaba perdida. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared y pude sentir que la construcción en el vientre tan baja y pesada, una bola de dolor rodando por mi espalda y luego fuera, explosionó a lo largo de mi sexo tan fuerte que grité, sin importarme ni un poco si alguien pudiera oírme. No miré. No lo hice, aunque tenga que ver su cara para saber que estaba viéndome venirme .

—Mierda. —Sus caderas crecieron en ritmo irregular y riguroso y luego él se vino con un gemido bajo, con los dedos de excarvando duro en mis caderas.

Él podría dejarme marcas, pensé. Y luego: espero que me marque.

Yo quería un recuerdo de esta noche, lo que fue Hermione cuando me solté, para diferenciar mejor la nueva vida que estaba tan decidido a tener de la antigua.

Él se quedó quieto, apoyándose pesadamente contra mí, con los labios plantados suavemente contra mi cuello.

—Dios mío, pequeña extraña. Me has destrozado.

Latían en mí réplicas de su orgasmo, y yo quería que se quedara enterrado profundamente como ahora, para la eternidad. Me imaginé como nos veíamos ante todo el club: un hombre presionando una mujer en una pared, la insinuación de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas visibles en la oscuridad.

Su amplia mano acarició mi pierna desde el tobillo a la cadera, y luego con un gemido pequeño se sacó fuera, me puso de pie, dio un paso atrás, y desenrolló el preservativo.

Santo infierno, yo nunca había estado a punto de hacer algo tan loco. Mi sonrisa llenó toda mi cara y mis piernas temblaban casi hasta el punto del colapso.

No te asustes, Hermione. No te alteres.

Fue perfecto. Todo esto había sido perfecto, pero tenía que terminar aquí. Hacerlo todo diferente.

No hay nombres, sin condiciones. No hay arrepentimientos.

Enderecé mi vestido, me estiré de puntillas para besar sus labios una vez.

—Eso fue increíble.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tarareando un poco en el beso.

—Lo fue. ¿Entramos?

—Voy a bajar las escaleras. — Empecé a retroceder y le di un pequeño gesto de despedida.

Me miró, confundido.

—Estas...

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, aturdido.

—Así que...gracias. —Con la adrenalina todavía zumbando en mis venas, me volví antes de que pudiera responder, y me fui dejándole allí de pie con los pantalones desabrochados, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde me encontré con Ginny y Luna, ambas listas para volver a casa. Del brazo salimos del club, y sólo después de que estábamos en la limusina, y yo volvía a vivir en silencio cada segundo de lo que acababa de pasar con ese extraño, ese hombre poderoso, lo recordé: me había dejado mi ropa interior en el suelo a sus pies, y el vídeo de mí bailando en su teléfono.


	3. capitulo 2

Lo siento mucho pero olvide por completo contarles que:

-los personajes son la increíble J.K Rowling yo solo juego con ellos

-la historia pertenece a dos increíbles mujeres estado unidences que conforman a Cristhina Lauren

-esta es la tercera entrega de cinco libros, recuerden que los dos primeros fueron protagonizados por Harry y Ginny con "beautiful bastard" y "beautiful bitch" las dos historias están subidas por si eres nuevo y no las conocias

Besos Ran

Dos

El sábado mi vida era perfecta: carrera brillante, varias mujeres ardientes ordenadas disponibles para jugar cuando y donde quiera. Domingo y lunes: una mierda. Yo era incapaz de concentrarme, viendo obsesivamente ese maldito video, y estaban las bragas de una desconocida haciendo un agujero en mi oficina.

Acomodándome en mi silla, me encontré con mi pulgar sobre la pantalla, conectando mi teléfono para la enésima vez de hoy. El almuerzo de trabajo se había desviado fuera de tema otra vez, y yo había intentado todo lo posible para parecer al día hasta el menor jodido detalle de lo que estaba pasando alrededor, pero tan pronto como se llegó al tema del fútbol americano, ya estaba otra vez sumido en el tema.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en ella de todos modos.

Miré hacia abajo, haciendo que el volumen se silenciara y dudando por un momento antes de pulsar play.

La pantalla estaba oscura, la imagen era borrosa, pero yo no tenía necesidad de distinguir cada detalle para saber qué que vino después. Incluso sin el sonido recordaba la música palpitante, la forma en que sus caderas se movían al ritmo, mientras que la falda se deslizó más y más hasta los muslos. Las mujeres estadounidenses no aprecian el valor de la perfección pálida, piel sin pecas, pero mi extraña tenía la piel más exquisita que jamás había visto.

Mierda, le hubiera lamido desde el tobillo hasta la cadera y la espalda de nuevo si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad. Yo sabía ahora que ella estaba bailando sólo para mí, que ella sabía que yo estaba viéndola.

Y joder me encantó.

Cristo. Ese pequeño pedazo de vestido. Su pelo desordenado color castaños la altura de la barbilla y los enormes, inocentes ojos marrones. Esos ojos me dieron ganas de hacer las cosas muy, muy malas para ella mientras miraba.

Que su culo y tetas fuesen perfectos no dolía, tampoco.

—Eres una cita terrible para almorzar, Prewett. —Se acercó y sacó una patata frita de mi plato.

—¿Mmm? —Murmuré, mirando hacia abajo, con cuidado de no reaccionar de ninguna manera. —Se está discutiendo fútbol americano. Estoy aquí muerto por el aburrimiento. Estoy sentado aquí, literalmente muerto.

Si hay una cosa que había aprendido en este negocio, es que nunca, nunca debes mostrar tus cartas, incluso mientras sujetas la peor mano imaginable. O un vídeo de una chica bailando justo antes de que la follaras a ella contra una pared.

—Lo que estás viendo en ese teléfono es, obviamente, un centenar de veces mejor que la forma en que los Jets van a estar este año. Y no vas a compartir.

Si sólo él supiera.

—Estoy dando una mirada al mercado —le dije con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza. Casi gemí mientras cerraba el vídeo, deslicé el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. —Cosas aburridas.

Will drenó lo último de su bebida y se rió.

—No me gusta que seas un buen mentiroso. —Si no tuviéramos sido mejores amigos desde la apertura de una de las más exitosas empresas de capital riesgo en la ciudad tres años hace, podría haber fingido que lo cree. —Creo que estamos viendo porno en su teléfono.

No le hice caso.

—Hey, Ron —James Marshall, nuestro asesor técnico jefe —¿Qué pasó con esa mujer con la que estabas hablando en el bar? "

Normalmente, cuando mis mejores compañeros preguntaban acerca de una mujer al azar que había conocido, había que encogerse de hombros y decir: "Pelusa rápida", o simplemente," Limusina". Pero por alguna razón, esta vez me negué con la cabeza y dije:

—Nada.

Otra ronda de bebidas llegó a nuestra mesa y di las gracias ausente al servidor a pesar de que no tenía sed sin embargo, me tocó primero. Mi mirada se movía inquieta por la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo con el típico público: reuniones de negocios y damas que almuerzan.

Quería salir de mi piel.

James gimió, cerrando el archivo que había estado mirando por encima de lo que lo guardó en su maletín. Alzó su vaso al frente, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Hay alguien más que sigue pagando el fin de semana? Soy demasiado viejo para esa mierda, nunca más.

Levanté mi whisky a los labios e inmediatamente me arrepentí. ¿Cómo podría una bebida que había tenido prácticamente todos los días desde la pubertad de repente recordarme a una mujer que había visto una sola vez?

Alcé la vista al oír un carraspeo.

—Hey —dijo Will. Seguí su mirada hacia donde un hombre cruzaba el comedor. —¿No es ese Harry Potter?

—Bueno, que me aspen —dije, mientras la forma alta de mi viejo amigo se movió a través del restaurante.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó James.

—Sí, fuimos a la universidad juntos, él fue mi compañero de piso por tres años. Llamó hace un par de meses, quería pedir prestado mi lugar en Marsella para proponerle matrimonio a su novia. Hablamos de Poteer Medios de la expansión de la oficina de Nueva York. —Vimos como Harry se detuvo en una mesa en el lado opuesto de la sala, sonriendo como un idiota antes de inclinarse para besar a una impresionante pelirroja.

—Supongo que Francia hizo el truco. —Se rió.

Pero no era la futura señora Potter quien tenía mi atención. Era la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, buscando en su bolso. Pelo caramelo y miel, los mismos labios rojos que había estado besando en el club, los mismos ojos castaños.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en la silla y no ir directamente a ella. Ella sonrió a Harry, y luego dijo algo que hizo reír a ambas mujeres, los tres de hecho salieron del restaurante y no pude hacer nada más que mirar adelante.

Supuse que era el momento de devolver a mi viejo amigo la visita.

—Ronald Prewett. —Las grandes puertas de metal que separan una oficina interior de la zona de recepción externa de Potter Medios se abrieron y el hombre mismo salió a mi encuentro. —¿Cómo demonios estás?

Me alejé de las ventanas del suelo al techo con vista a la Quinta Avenida y estreché la mano de Harry.

—Genial —dije, mirando a su alrededor.

El espacio en sí era al menos dos pisos de altura en el atrio, y el suelo de mármol pulido brillaba a pleno sol. Una pequeña zona de estar se encontraba a un lado, con sofás de cuero y una enorme araña de cristal de burbujas que cuelgan de al menos veinte metros de altura. Detrás de la recepción un amplio escritorio, una cascada suave fue construida en la pared, la cascada de agua sobre piedras de color azul pizarra. Un pequeño grupo de empleados se apresuró a salir de los ascensores de varias oficinas, Harry lanzando miradas nerviosas.

—Parece que estás enderezando y solucionándolo todo aquí adentro. Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera en al interior.

—Estamos consiguiendo poco a poco poner las cosas en marcha. Nueva York, después de todo, sigue siendo Nueva York.

Me llevó a su despacho, una suite de esquina con ventanas integradas y una vista impresionante del parque.

—¿Y la novia? —le pregunto, señalando a una fotografía enmarcada en su escritorio. —Supongo que le gustaba el Mediterráneo. ¿Por qué si no iba a aceptar casarse con un idiota arrogante como tú?

Harry se echó a reír.

—Ginny es perfecta. Gracias por dejar que me la llevase allí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo es una casa vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Me alegro de que el truco funcionara.

Gesticula para que me siente, Harry se sentó en un gran sillón de orejas, de espaldas a una pared de ventanas.

—Ha sido un tiempo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Fantásticas.

—Eso me han dicho.— Él se rascó la mandíbula, me estudiaba. —Me encantaría que vengas ya hace un tiempo que nos mudamos. Le he dicho aGinny todo de ti.

—Espero que estés exagerando un poco. —De todos en Nueva York, Harry Potter tenía probablemente más información que nadie de la suciedad de mis días más salvajes.

—Bueno —admitió —. Le he dicho a ella lo suficiente como para quiera conocerte.

—Me encantaría ponerme al día, a cualquier hora. —Eché un vistazo a los edificios por la ventana detrás de él, dudando. Harry no sólo no era fácil de leer en este tipo de situaciones, sino que era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan bueno en lo que hacía. —Pero tengo que admitir que estoy aquí para pedirte un favor.

Se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo.

—Me di cuenta.

Yo cómodamente había trabajado con algunas de las personas más intimidantes del mundo, pero Harry Potter nunca dejó de hacerme tomar el tiempo para elegir cuidadosamente mis palabras. Especialmente cuando le preguntaba sobre algo esto. . . ¿delicado?.

—He estado un poco preocupado con una mujer que conocí la otra noche. La dejé ir antes de conseguir su número, y me he estado pateando a mi mismo desde entonces. Por suerte, la he visto almorzar contigo y tu encantadora Ginny la tarde de ayer.

Me consideró por un momento.

—¿Estamos hablando de Hermione?

—Hermione —dije, tal vez un poco demasiado triunfante.

—Oh no —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de inmediato —. No es una casualidad, Ron.

—¿Qué? —Pero con Harry no podía mantener una expresión inocente por mucho tiempo. El hombre me conocía sólo desde mis días universitarios. Tal vez no la mejor representación de la buena conducta.

—Ginny tendrá mis pelotas si ella se entera de que te dejo rondar en cualquier lugar cerca de Hermione. De ninguna manera.

Me llevo una mano al pecho.

—Estoy herido, amigo. ¿Qué pasa si mis intenciones son honorables?

Potter se echó a reír y se puso a caminar hacia la ventana.

"Hermione. . . —Él vaciló. —Acaba de salir de una mala ruptura. Y tú eres. . . —Me miró y levantó una ceja. —Tú no eres su tipo.

—Vamos, Harry. Yo ya no soy un imbécil de diecinueve años de edad, nunca más.

Él me lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

—Está bien, pero estás hablando con el hombre que te vio enganchado con éxito con tres mujeres en una sola noche, sin que ninguna de ellas supiera acerca de las otras. Sonreí.

—Lo tienes todo mal. Todas estaban muy bien familiarizadas al final de la noche.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Dame su número. Vamos a considerarlo como un "agradecimiento" por el préstamo de mi hermosa villa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Creo que he oído eso antes —le dije, de pie. —Hermione y yo, teníamos. . . una interesante conversación.

—Una conversación. Hermione tuvo una "conversación" contigo. Soy escéptico.

—Una bastante agradable, sí. Ella es interesante. Por desgracia, nos interrumpieron antes de poder conseguir su nombre.

—Ya veo.

—¡Qué suerte tuve al verla, conociéndote a ti y todo. —Levanté las cejas con expectación.

—Mucha suerte, sí. . . —Sonriendo, Harry se sentó de nuevo, mirándome. —Pero me temo que tendrás que encontrar tu suerte en otro lugar. Soy muy aficionado a mis testículos, me gustaría mantenerlos. No voy a allanar el camino para ti.

—Siempre has sido un idiota.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Almuerzo el jueves?

—Por supuesto.

Salí de la oficina de Harry con intención de tener una mirada en torno a los nuevos sectores de la sociedad. Habían ocupado tres pisos del edificio y había oído que ya habían tenido un poco de trabajo para hacer. El amplio atrio era impresionante, pero las zonas de oficinas eran exuberantes, con anchos pasillos, suelos de mármol travertino, y un montón de luz natural que entraba por las ventanas, paredes de bloques de vidrio y tragaluces. Cada oficina parecía tener una pequeña sala de estar, nada que coincida con la de Harry, pero perfecto para sentarse y que no hiciera exigir la formalidad de una sala de conferencias.

Dicho esto, la sala de conferencias era impresionante: una pared de ventanas que daba al centro de la ciudad de Manhattan, una gran mesa de nogal pulida en la que sentados cabían por lo menos treinta y tecnología de última generación para presentaciones.

—No está mal, Harry —murmuré, caminando de regreso al pasillo y mirando hacia una gran fotografía de la seire deTimoteo Hogan . —Buen gusto en el arte para un pajero total.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a una Hermione muy sorprendida congelada en medio del pasillo. No pude evitar romper en una sonrisa, realmente era mi día de suerte. Or. . . no, si su expresión era alguna indicación.

—Hermione —canté. —Qué linda sorpresa. Yo estaba en una reunión. Soy Ron, por cierto. Un placer finalmente poner un nombre a la —Dejé caer mis ojos y estudié su pecho, y luego el resto de ella, a través de su ceñido vestido negro —cara.

Cristo, que estaba caliente.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, sus ojos habían crecido hasta aproximadamente el tamaño de platos. Honestamente, la mujer tenía los más enormes ojos marrones. Si fueran más grandes, sería un lémur.

Ella me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí por un pasillo, sus botas altas hasta la rodilla chasqueando en los azulejos de piedra.

—Encantado de verte de nuevo tan pronto, Hermione.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —susurró.

—Un amigo de un amigo. —Moví mi mano con desdén y la miré. Su flequillo apartado a un lado y mantenido en su lugar por un pequeño clip de color rojo, que hacía juego con sus labios completamente carmesí. Parecía que había salido derecha de alguna sesión de fotos de los años sesenta. —Hermione es un nombre muy bonito, ya sabes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Debí suponer que eres un psicópata.

Me eché a reír.

—No del todo.

Una joven caminaba, agachando la cabeza y murmurando un tímido:

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger —antes de correr lejos.

Y tenemos un apellido. ¡Gracias, interna aterrorizada!

—Aaah, Hermione Granger —canté —¿Tal vez podríamos continuar esta conversación en una ubicación más privada?

Miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo en mi oficina, si es eso por lo que estás aquí.

Oh, ella era fantástica.

—De hecho, sólo vine para darle la bienvenida adecuadamente a Nueva York. Pero supongo que yo podría hacerlo aquí. . .

—Tienes dos minutos —dijo, girando sobre sus talones y moviéndose hacia su oficina.

Doblamos esquina tras esquina, llegando finalmente a otra zona de recepción pequeña llena de ventanas con vistas al horizonte de la ciudad. Un joven sentado en un escritorio circular nos miró a nuestro paso.

—Voy a estar en mi oficina, George —dijo por encima del hombro —. Sin interrupciones, por favor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, ella se volvió hacia mí.

—Dos minutos.

—Siendo presionado, podría conseguir que fuera en dos minutos. —Di un paso adelante, llegando a cepillar mi pulgar a lo largo de su cadera. —Pero creo que los dos sabemos que deseas que tome más tiempo.

—Dos minutos para explicar por qué estás aquí —aclaró, con la voz temblando ligeramente. — ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

—Bueno —empecé a decir—. Yo conocí a esta mujer el sábado. Follamos contra una pared, de hecho. Y yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Ella era extraordinaria. Hermosa, divertida, sexy como el infierno. Pero ella no me dio su nombre, y me dejó con nada más que su ropa interior. Eso difícilmente podría quedar así. Consideré un rastro de migas de pan. —Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja y acariciando con mi nariz a lo largo del lado de su mandíbula. —Y cuando llegué a esta mañana, tocándome mientras pensaba en cómo se sentía, yo todavía no sabía qué nombre tenía que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta, Hermione me apartó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de su escritorio.

—Eso no explica cómo me encontraste —dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La había visto bajo las luces estroboscópicas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pero yo quería verla desnuda, con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de su oficina. Quería saber exactamente hasta qué punto el rubor se extendía por su cuerpo.

Se me cayó el tono de burla un poco. Esta Hermione era completamente diferente de la coqueta venida de Chicago que había conocido en el bar.

—Me pasó al verte en el almuerzo ayer con Harry. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Yo simplemente sumé dos y dos juntos y esperaba que te viera de nuevo.

—¿Le contaste a Harry del sábado? —dijo entre dientes, y el rubor que había estado admirando desapareció de su cara.

—Dios, no. Te aseguro que no tengo ganas de morir. Le pregunté por tu número. Se negó.

Sus hombros se relajaron el punto más pequeño.

—Está bien.

—Mira, es una coincidencia que yo te vi, y me estoy saliendo un poco del tiesto por estar aquí, pero lo hice, quiero verte independientemente. Si alguna vez quieres ir a cenar. . . —Se me cayó la tarjeta en su escritorio y me volví para irme.

—El vídeo —dijo bruscamente —¿Qué has hecho con él?

Me di la vuelta, y las ganas de bromear con ella llegaron a ser casi insoportables. Pero cuanto más tiempo me llevó a responder, cuanto más asustado que ella pareció.

Finalmente se rompió.

—¿Lo pusistes en YouTube o PornTube o de los sitios lo que sea la gente usa?

Me eché a reír, incapaz de mantener el tipo.

—¿Qué?

—Pero, por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

—¡Dios, por supuesto que no! Admito que lo he visto que aproximadamente setecientas mil veces. Pero, no, nunca lo compartiría.

Ella se miró las manos delante de ella, concentrada en su uña.

—¿Puedo verlo?

¿Qué fue eso en su voz? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Algo más?

Me moví alrededor de la mesa de pie detrás de ella. Todavía estaba tensa, pero se apoyó en mí, sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados. Saqué mi teléfono de mi chaqueta y encontré el video, presionando el play y lo sosteniéndolo para que ella lo viera.

Con el volumen, el ritmo de la música que se reproduce en los altavoces pequeños. Ella apareció en la pantalla, bailando con los brazos sobre la cabeza, y al igual que la primera vez que lo vi en persona, me sentí comenzar endurecer.

—¿Este de hecho no —le dije en su cuello —es cuando te has preguntado si había notado tu vestido enganchase. Subirse? —Apreté mis caderas contra su trasero, sin dejar ninguna duda en cuanto a lo que estaba haciéndome.

Puse mi teléfono en la mesa delante de ella, poniendo mi mano en su cintura.

—Y ahí —le dije, asintiendo con el vídeo de nuevo. Cogió el teléfono y lo miró más de cerca. — La forma en que me miraste por encima del hombro, esa es mi parte favorita. Esa mirada en su cara, es como si estuvieras bailando sólo para mí.

—Oh Dios —susurró. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera recordando lo que se siente, lo que era tenerme mirando.

Y entonces ella tomó mi mano y la movió lentamente hacia el borde de su vestido, que se elevó a la cadera. Su piel era suave bajo mi palma, y me metió la mano en el estómago, los músculos de su abdomen temblando debajo de mi tacto.

—¿Estabas bailando para mí? —le pregunté, necesitando recordárselo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empujando mi mano más baja. Cristo, esta mujer era una maraña de contradicciones.

—¿Qué más pensabas? —le pregunté. —¿Pensaste en mi cara entre tus muslos, y mi boca?

Ella asintió de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Quería tocarte —le dije, mi mano bajando por debajo de su ropa interior. —Sólo de esta manera.

Su cuerpo se inclinó por debajo de mí, curvándose contra mí, propia a inclinarse sobre el escritorio. —Quiero sentir cómo de mojada estás —le dije, mi respiración entrecortada, mi voz baja y áspera.—Cómo de húmeda estás sabiendo que llegué esta mañana mientras te miraba.

Mis dedos se deslizaron abajo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Estás viendo? —pregunté, empujando un dedo dentro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le metí en un segundo el pulgar moviéndolo en círculos sobre su clítoris. —Estás tan jodidamente mojada —le dije, mis dientes arrastrando a lo largo de su hombro.

—Nosotros. . . No debería hacer esto aquí —dijo.

Y aún así, ella se empujó más lejos en mi mano. Todo alrededor de mi ritmo constante, pude sentirla empezar a apretarse, el aliento que sale en pequeñas, pantalones afilados.

Con una mueca de dolor inocente, quité la mano y le di la vuelta para mirarme. Parecía casi drogada los pesados párpados, los labios entreabiertos.

—Y, para mi desgracia mis dos minutos pasaron.

La besé en la mejilla, la comisura de la boca, y luego cada uno de sus párpados cuando ella cerró los ojos. Y entonces tomé mi teléfono de la mano y salí de su oficina.

Ran al habla:

R. Malina Westerna: espero esto conteste tu pregunta, si es Ron, el Ron que yo siempre quise para Hermione

Guest: Estoy muy feliz que te gustara, y pido disculpas por no decir antes que la historia no es mia

Odric: muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mis adaptaciones

Este capitulo va dedicado a usted tres por dejar mensajes y para estas cuatro personas que la dejaron entre sus favoritas:

Lord Theodore Mason

R. Malina Westerna

gurrumaiss

hermione-tonks 10

Un beso y esta es mi página de Facebook donde aviso cuando publico

RanMouriKisakiKudo?ref_type=bookmark


	4. capitulo 3

Tres

Un desconocido tomó video de mí bailando.

Y luego encontró donde yo trabajaba, porque al parecer él es amigo de mi jefe y le pregunté si me mostraría el vídeo.

Después de eso, hice que pusiera sus manos en mi ropa interior, de nuevo, pero esta vez en mi nueva oficina y demostró a los dos lo mucho que la idea de él tocandose mientras ve el video me enciende.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Esa es la décima vez que has dicho eso en los últimos quince minutos, Hermione. Ven aquí y desembucha.

Mi asistente, George, se apoyó contra la puerta.

—A menos que sea tan escandaloso que necesite entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—No es nada. Sólo soy. . . —Me enderecé las plumas con una taza en mi escritorio, aprovechado algunos papeles apilados. —Nada.

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa escéptica.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible.

—En serio. Es un enorme, gigantesco, lamentable nada.

George entró en mi oficina y se dejó caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Esta información Nada-Pasó en la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny el sábado?

—Es posible.

—¿Y fue de la variedad Nada-Hombre?

—Potencialmente.

—¿Fue el momento Nada-tramo de Ron Prewett que sólo estaba en tu oficina?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Mentí sin pestañear. Yo había remontado después de la inesperada suavidad. George tenía razón la primera vez: yo era una mentirosa terrible. Pero al parecer, mi vergüenza por la "Situación Sexo Público" en la pared fue suficiente para aprovechar las habilidades aún desconocidas. —¿Y cómo sabes quién es Ron Prewett?

George hizo un cuidadoso estudio de hombres calientes locales, pero viendo cómo llegó sólo una semana antes que yo. Un neoyorquino para todos en trece días, yo no creí que ni siquiera podía trabajar tan rápido.

—Déjame preguntarte —empezó —¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste y te había asentado en tu apartamento?

—Encontrar las fuentes más cercanas de vino y bizcochos —le dije —. Obviamente.

Él se echó a reír.

—Obviamente. Pero debido a que mi objetivo no es ser una solterona regordeta, lo que hago es comprobar la escena. ¿Dónde están los lugares divertidos para comer-bailar-fiestas?

—Para hacer frente a todos los hombres —añadí.

Lo reconoce con un guiño.

—Todos los hombres. Me entero de todo lo que pueda, y al hacerlo, también averiguo sobre el quién es quién de la ciudad. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

—En esta ciudad, Ron Prewett es quién.

—¿Un quién? ¿Cómo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Es un "Page Six" querida. Vino de la ciudad de Londres unos años atrás. Brillante VC autor intelectual, siempre follando a alguna celebridad caliente o a una princesa con fondo fiduciario. Diferente sabor del caramelo del brazo cada semana. La la la.

Genial. Me las arreglé para seleccionar el mismo cachondo sabueso publicitario, marca y modelo como mi anterior novio. Pero aquí, no sólo Ron es mujeriego conocido, era un empresario de alto perfil capitalista, a quien, sin duda, me cruzaría con el tiempo una y otra vez para el trabajo. ¿Y quién tenía un video de mí bailando como una stripper mientras me imaginaba su cabeza entre las piernas?

Gemí de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Cálmate. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarse. ¿Has tomado el almuerzo?

—No.

—Mira. Tu estás muy por delante aquí. Sólo tenemos cuatro contratos que requieren algún tipo de atención y si lo que Neville me dijo de ti es cierto, supongo que los has repasado un centenar de veces ya. Ginny aún no ha recibido ningún mueble para su oficina, su asistente no está ni siquiera en Nueva York todavía, y Harry sólo regañó a tres personas el día de hoy. Está claro que no hay nada en el fuego aquí que requiera tu atención. Hay un montón de tiempo para reducir la velocidad y conseguir algo de comida.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sonriendo con gratitud hacia él.

—Neville te ha entrenado bien.

George había sido contratado como ayudante de Neville en Ryan Media en los medios de comunicación después de que terminé mis prácticas de negocios y fuí a trabajar para una empresa comercial grande. Cuando Harry llamó para ofrecerme el cargo de Director de Finanzas en la nueva sucursal, Neville me envió un correo electrónico, y me dijo que si me unía a las oficinas de Nueva York, haría que Harry me asignase a George, que estaba muriéndose por trasladarse.

George sonrió y me dio un pequeño saludo dulce.

—Neville me dijo que eras imposible de reemplazar y que ni siquiera lo intentara. Yo tenía algo que demostrar.

—Eres increíble.

—Oh, chica, yo lo sé —dijo—. Y considero que es parte de mis funciones auxiliares asegurarme de saber dónde ir para a divertirse. Pastelitos, vino, o de otra manera.

Mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a la imagen del club el sábado, lleno de gente y vibrando con el volumen de la música, las voces y los pies golpeando. Una vez más, el rostro de Ron pasó por mis pensamientos, el sonido que hizo cuando llegó, el gran tamaño de él delante de mí, frente a la pared presionando, levantándome, y deslizándose dentro y fuera.

Apoyé la cabeza en las manos. Ahora que sabía quién era, ¿y él quería volver a verme? Yo estaba jodida.

George se puso de pie, caminó a mi lado de la mesa, y me llevó por el brazo.

—Ve a conseguir algo de comida. Voy a tirar de los contratos de Agent Provocateur y puedes tratar con ellos cuando vuelvas. Tomate un respiro, Hermione.

A regañadientes, me fui y cogí mi bolso de mi armario. George tenía razón. Aparte de la fiesta con las chicas hace dos noches, y las noches de insomnio que había pasado desempacando en mi nuevo hogar, me había pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo en la oficina, tratando de conseguir todo en marcha y funcionando. Gran parte de los tres pisos que alquilamos en el edificio de nueva construcción del centro de acero y brillante cristal todavía estaba vacío, y sin el resto de mi departamento o el equipo de marketing aqui, no pudimos hacer lo nuestro: ser los mejores medios del mundo de las campañas.

Ginny se había quedado en Potter Medios cuando me fui, haciéndose cargo de varias cuentas en Marketing con Harry. Pero fue su brillante trabajo en la enorme campaña de Papadakis la que había catapultado a la empresa a toda marcha, y se había evidente y rápidamente que se necesitaría una sucursal de Nueva York para manejar algunas de estas cuentas más grandes. Harry, Neville y James Potter habían pasado dos semanas en la ciudad para encontrar el espacio de oficina perfecto, y luego todo estaba en marcha: Potter Media Group tendría otra casa en el centro.

Michigan Avenue en Chicago estaba muy concurrida, pero no tenía nada en la Quinta Avenida, Manhattan. Me sentí sepultada por una red interminable de calles, descomunales masas de la arquitectura, y la marea de gente constante, el tráfico, y el ruido. Los cuernos sonaron a mi alrededor, y cuanto más tiempo me detenía, más el sonido de la ciudad creció ensordecedor. ¿Me voy a la izquierda o a la derecha para encontrar el pequeño lugar, el escondido restaurante Chino que a Harry le gusta? ¿Qué era...Algo llamado Garden? Me puse de pie, tratando de orientarme, mientras que una corriente de empresarios y mujeres se separaron alrededor de mí como el agua alrededor de una roca sentada sin decir nada en un río.

Para cuando llegué a mi teléfono al número de Ginny, vi la forma de un pato en un letrero sobre un portal al lado de la calle. Miré el nombre de la pequeña tienda: Hunan Garden.

El restaurante era oscuro, prácticamente vacío, y olía increíble. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido nada más sustancial que una barra de granola. Mi boca se hizo agua y, por un momento, me olvidé de que se suponía que debía estar en alerta máxima.

Me mudé aquí para empezar de nuevo. Empezar de nuevo significaba poner mi carrera en primer lugar, la búsqueda de mí misma, no caer en otra relación. Y con eso establecido. Tomaría el almuerzo, y lo que haría después es de decirle a Ron que necesitaba que nunca, nunca entrase en mi área de trabajo así de nuevo.

Y que cuando le puse la mano debajo de mi vestido fue un completo error. Un desliz. Involuntario.

—¿Hermione?

Mi nombre era un sonido bajo, erótico con su acento, y me volví hacia la voz. Él estaba en un reservado en la esquina, mirando un menú en sus manos. Lo bajó, claramente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y quise golpearlo por cuán nerviosa que me hizo sentir. Sus rasgos eran aún más prominentes en las sombras del restaurante. Parecía aún más peligroso.

Me acerqué a su mesa ignorando la forma en que se movió para dejarme entrar a su lado. Llevaba el pelo cortado corto y se le veía más largo en la parte superior. Cayó hacia delante cuando se movió y yo quería llegar, ver si era tan suave como parecía bajo el cono de luz del techo. Maldición.

—No estoy aquí para unirse a ti —le dije, enderezando los hombros. —Sólo tenía que conseguir dejar un par de cosas claras.

Extendió sus manos en frente de él.

—Por supuesto.

Tomando una respiración profunda, le dije:

—Yo tenía un recuerdo razonablemente divertido contigo en el club la otra noche.

—Opino del mismo modo.

Levanté mi mano.

—Pero me mudé aquí para empezar de nuevo. Quería hacer algo loco, pero esa no es la que soy. Me encanta mi trabajo y mis colegas. No puedo permitir que tú vengas a mi oficina para coquetear conmigo. Nunca podré actuar así en el trabajo de nuevo. —Me incliné hacia delante y baje la voz. —Y yo no puedo creer que tú guardaras el vídeo.

Tuvo la presencia de ánimo para parecer contrito.

—Lo siento. Yo realmente tenía la intención de eliminarlo. —Apoyado en los codos, dijo —La cosa es que me parece que no puede dejar de verlo. Verlo es mejor que un tiro whisky de mierda para mis nervios. Mejor incluso que el porno sucio.

Un murmullo se extendió a través de mi vientre y entre las piernas.

—Y sospecho que te gusta escuchar eso. También sospecho que el pétalo salvaje que conocí en el club es una parte de Hermione Granger mucho mayor de lo que te gusta pensar.

—No lo es —Negué con la cabeza. —Y yo no puedo hacer esto.

—Esto —dijo —no es más que una comida. Siéntate conmigo.

No me moví.

—Vamos. —Él suspiró en voz baja. —Me dejas que te folle el sábado, me pones la mano debajo de tu ropa hace unos minutos, y ahora te unirás a mí para el almuerzo. ¿Siempre haces un punto siendo tan confusa?

—Ron.

—Hermione.

Dudé mucho antes, pero de golpe me deslicé en la cabina al lado de él y sentí el calor radiante de su larga y sólida estructura a mi lado.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo.

Miré hacia abajo al sencillo vestido negro que llevaba. Mis piernas desnudas asomaban por debajo del dobladillo y sólo por encima de las rodillas. Pasó un dedo de mi hombro a mi muñeca y mi piel desnuda estalló en piel de gallina.

—No voy a ir a tu oficina otra vez así —dijo, en voz tan baja que tuve que apoyarme un poco más cerca para oírle —.Pero yo quiero volver a verte.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a sus largos dedos en mí.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Cuando el camarero se detuvo en nuestra mesa, con los dedos de Ron posados en mi mano, yo no había podido pensar en nada para pedir y él eligió comidas para los dos.

—Espero que te gusten las gambas —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo hacen —Su mano sobre la mía, con la pierna tan estrechamente presionada con mi muslo, ¿qué quiero? Yo no quiero ser distraída continuamente por una fuerza de energía como Ron, pero sigo siendo incapaz de salir de su órbita.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

Su otra mano cruzada sobre su cuerpo y se metió debajo de la mesa. Sentí que él cepillo suavemente los dedos a lo largo de mi muslo.

—¿Distraída por mí? ¿O por el trabajo?

—En este momento por ti. Pero debo ser distraída por el trabajo.

—Tiene un montón de tiempo para eso. Voy a apostar a que tu asistente fue el que te envió a comer.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—¿Espiaste?

—No es necesario. Él parece un entrometido, y parece como si tú casi nunca te acordaras de tomar el almuerzo. —Sus dedos empujaron el dobladillo de mi vestido alto, más alto, más alto que mi hueso de la cadera. —¿Esta bien? —Su acento cayó la última parte de su condena en un susurro.

Estaba más que bien, pero mi corazón latía con una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad. Una vez de nuevo, me estaba dejando llevarlo completamente mi razón de distancia, esconderlo en este rincón oscuro donde no podía encontrarlo.

—Estamos en un restaurante.

—Estoy al tanto. —Se deslizó bajo el cordón empapado de mis bragas y deslizó sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, metiéndolos hacia abajo en mi humedad. —¡Dios mío, Hermione. Me encantaría extenderte en esta mesa y tenerte para el almuerzo!.

Por un breve pulso, mi piel se inflama.

—Uno no puede decir esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? Somos los únicos en este lugar, además del hombre viejo de la esquina, el camarero y el cocinero en la parte posterior. Nadie me oye.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿No puedo decir cosas así por lo que te hace? —se preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí.

—Tenemos unos diez minutos antes de que nuestra comida llegue. ¿Crees que podría hacer que te corras tan rápido?

No era como si no tuviera ya dos dedos profundamente dentro de mí, pero por alguna razón cuando lo expuso así, crecí muy consciente de donde estábamos. Era un tormento: el conocimiento de lo que debería hacer en un restaurante tranquilo como éste, si beber mi té, comer mi almuerzo, y el deseo de hacer algo completamente diferente a mí: que este hombre me tomase donde cualquiera podía entrar y ver.

Era la misma loca fantasía del club, una vez más: la posibilidad de ser atrapada con este hermoso extraño, y que se saliese con la suya.

Comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos pequeños, pero mantuvo los dedos presionando profundo, inmóviles. Su brazo apenas se movió por encima de la mesa, pero por debajo de donde el mantel golpeaba las caderas, una explosión se estaba construyendo.

Me quedé mirando su brazo, su camisa asomando de la chaqueta, y pude sentirlo; miraba mi cara, observando cada respiro que daba, cada suspiro y cada vez que me mordí el labio para no hacer ningún sonido. Su confiado tacto firme construyó un fuerte dolor entre mis piernas y me empujó hacia él, queriendo más y más de alguna manera. A lo lejos, un plato se estrelló contra el suelo, pero Ron gimiendo en voz baja mi nombre eclipsó inmediatamente el sonido.

Nuestro camarero salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Mírate —dijo Ron, inclinándose para besar mi cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Su aliento cálido en mi piel, y me debatí entre centrarme en su toque y preocuparme por el hombre que camina por la habitación hacia nuestra mesa. La combinación de su tacto y el temor de ser descubierto casi me hizo caer, romperme a trozos.

Como si supiera esto, Ron murmuró:

—Nadie aquí sabe que estás a punto de venirte en toda mi mano.

Yo esperaba que se detuviera para poner sus manos sobre la mesa, pero Ron simplemente se quedó inmóvil con el pulgar mientras el camarero paraba en nuestra mesa, y volvía a llenar su agua. El hielo chocó contra el cristal, y una gota de condensación se deslizó desde el borde al mantel, desplegándose y creciendo más y más al caer más agua.

Era como si el vidrio se fundiera conmigo. Desde encima de la mesa, parecía que Ron se había simplemente estirado y puesto su mano en mi pierna. Deslizó el pulgar por mi clítoris una vez, y yo jadeé.

—Su comida debe salir en un minuto —dijo el camarero con una sonrisa suave.

Ron presionó su pulgar con fuerza en mi clítoris y me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no gritar.

Él sonrió al camarero.

—Gracias.

El camarero se volvió y se alejó y cuando Ron me miró con tal mal disimulada mirada traviesa, el alivio vertiginoso se mezcló con una punzada de vaga decepción, y me sentí completamente fundida en sus manos.

—Eso es todo —susurró, meciendo su mano contra mí mientras deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro. Con esto, él me estiró hasta el borde dichoso del dolor y sentí pudor, como si estuviera haciendo algo irrevocablemente sucio, pero él sólo me miró anhelando más de todo. —Oh, mierda, Hermione. Eso es todo.

Mis uñas se clavaron en el cojín de cuero por debajo de mí, y se corría el riesgo de que se notara al comenzar a bombear sus dedos, sus hombros meciéndose. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la cabina y solté el más pequeño gemido, totalmente desproporcionado en relación con el clímax y agitación que desgarró a través de mi cuerpo.

—Oh Dios —gemí mientras lo prolongaba con sus largos dedos, que empujaban aún más profundo. Me volví para presionar mi cara en el hombro de su traje para sofocar mi clamor.

Redujo la velocidad, y se quedó inmóvil, antes de besar mi cabeza, y luego sacó sus dedos. Levantando la mano de debajo de la mesa, se llevó los dedos a la boca una vez, brevemente, antes de limpiarlos en su servilleta.

Y luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirándome.

—Su sabor en mi lengua es como el de los dulces, pero tu coño sabe aún mejor. —Se inclinó y me besó profundamente. —Yo quiero que sea mi polla dentro de ti la próxima vez.

Sí, por favor.

Jesús, ¿quién es esta mujer que posee mi cerebro? Porque yo quería también. Incluso después de lo que ya me había dado, yo quería subir a su regazo y tomar todo de él adentro.

Esa línea de pensamiento me podía meter en más problemas, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso. Yo lo saqué: Harry.

A la vuelta de mi reunión. Sentémonos AT 2.

En el reloj de mi teléfono pude leer una y cuarenta y cinco.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Estamos estableciendo un patrón aquí, Hermione. Vienes y te vas.

Le ofrecí una media sonrisa, medio mueca de dolor, pero cuando el camarero volvió con la comida, le deslicé un billete de veinte sobre la mesa y le pedí que metiera la mía en un contenedor para llevar.

—Me gustaría que me dieses tu número —dijo Ron, metiendo el dinero en mi bolso.

—Por supuesto que no.— Me reí.

No tenía idea de cómo me había descifrado. Bueno, eso era una mentira, yo sabía exactamente lo que había desentrañado... había empezado a susurrar con ese acento caliente y luego me tocó, pero yo sabía que no debía dejarme involucrar con Ron. Por un lado, era un play-boy, y de ninguna manera quería ir por ese camino de nuevo. Y dos, mi trabajo. Tenía que ser primero.

—Con el tiempo lo voy a obtener de Harry, ya sabes. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Harry no te lo dará a ti sin mi permiso. Muy pocas personas quieren golpear a mi ex más que yo, pero Harry es uno de ellos. —Besé a la mandíbula de Ron, saboreado los fuertes rastrojos, y me levanté.

—Gracias por el aperitivo. Elimina el vídeo.

—Yo pienso que si que vas a salir conmigo otra vez —respondió, con los ojos brillando con diversión.

Salí y crucé hacia la Quinta, reprimiendo una sonrisa.


	5. capitulo 4

Cuatro

Tres días después de que le había dado un orgasmo para el almuerzo no estaba nada menos que obsesionado.

—Entonces, ¿a quién traes esta noche? —preguntó Draco ausente, los ojos en la copia doblada del Times en su mano.

En el viaje de regreso a la oficina del sastre había guardado silencio hasta ahora, sólo roto por el sonido del motor y el claxon de un coche ocasional o grito de la calle. Seguí repasando el archivo que había traído de fotografías de una nueva exposición en Queens cuando respondí:

—Iré solo, en realidad.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

—¿Tú no tienes una cita?

—No. —Le eché un vistazo justo a tiempo para ver a sus cejas levantarse con sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Ron?

—Seis años, diría yo.

—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez has asistido a una función social sin una cita?

—Realmente no lo recuerdo.

—Tal vez podríamos comprobarlo en las revistas. Apuesto a que lo sabrían —dijo él sin expresión.

—Muy gracioso.

—Es raro, eso es todo. Es el evento más importante del año y no tienes una cita.

—Poco importa, ¿no?

Él se echó a reír. —¿Hablas en serio conmigo? ¿Qué estás tomando Ron Prewett? Esa es una de las primeras cosas que se hacen cuando hay una fiesta como esta.

—Me gusta lo que me toca como el lobo persigue faldas en contraste con vosotros, todos honrados y virtuosos.

—Oh, nunca he dicho nada acerca de ser virtuoso —dijo sobre la parte superior de su periódico. —Estoy simplemente sugiriendo que la gente podría preguntarse si estás esperando a alguien allí, eso es todo.

Me volví hacia mis archivos mientras consideraba esto. A decir verdad, yo no había buscado una cita para la recaudación de fondos. Yo no había conseguido una cita porque no estaba interesado en tomar a cualquiera.

Lo que era raro. Tal vez Draco tenía razón. Desde que conocí a Hermione, las otras mujeres parecían predecibles y mansas.

También tenía razón cuando dijo que la gala anual Prewett & Malfoy Charity era nuestro mayor evento del verano. Se llevaba a cabo en el Museo de Arte Moderno, y todo el que era alguien en Nueva York estaría entre los asistentes. Con el baile, la cena y la subasta silenciosa que seguia, lográbamos recaudar cientos de miles de dólares para una fundación contra el cáncer infantil cada año.

El cielo sombrío de la tarde se había aclarado, pero el olor de una tormenta aún flotaba en el aire cuando mi coche se detuvo en las barricadas en frente del museo. Un criado abrió la puerta y salí, abrochando el botón de la chaqueta de esmoquin que llevaba. Mi nombre fue pronunciado desde varias direcciones, las pequeñas explosiones del flash de las cámaras en erupción como una pequeña tormenta en el área de prensa.

—¡Ron! ¿Dónde está tu cita?

—¡Ron, foto rápida! ¡Rápido, por aquí!

—¿Hay algo de verdad en el rumor de una dotación al museo Smithsonian?

Les sonrió y posó para las fotos, saludando mientras camino al interior. Me sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático, contento de que se queden y no contar con la prensa en el interior del evento de esta noche. Yo simplemente no tengo la energía.

Los huéspedes se dirigen a través del museo y al jardín, donde la mayoría de los actos se celebrarán, en donde una multitud de gente bien vestida se mezclaron mientras se tomaban un cóctel y champagne, hablar de dinero y de los demás y del que pasó a ser el chisme del día. La serie de carpas blancas se había erigido, cada una de ellas iluminada desde abajo por los charcos de luz de colores brillantes.

Una orquesta se ubicaba en un extremo del jardín, una cabina de DJ para la fiesta después de la otra.

El aire era pesado y húmedo de la noche se aferraba a mi piel casi incómodamente. Me acerqué a una línea de mesas de gran tamaño vestidas de blanco y goteante cristal. Alcanzando una copa de champán, noté que alguien se paraba a mi lado.

—Perfecto, como siempre, Ron. De verdad te has superado a ti mismo.

Parpadeé para ver a Harry de pie junto a mí.

—Es un sangriento golpe de calor lo que hay aquí, eso es lo hay —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la copa que tenía en cada mano. —Aquí con tu Ginny, supongo.

—Y la cita es. . .

—Vuelo en solitario esta noche —le contesté. —Recepción, deberes y lo que sea.

Harry se echó a reír, con lo que me llevé el vaso a los labios. Él no dijo nada, pero era imposible pasar por alto la forma en que sus ojos se movieron por encima de mi hombro.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny y a Hermione caminando desde el baño. Hermione se veía espectacular en un vestido de color verde claro con abalorios que le cubrían el corpiño y goteaban en la falda. Estiletes de plata asomaba bajo el dobladillo de su vestido.

Le tomó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Ella está aquí con alguien, Ron.

Me volví y miré boquiabierto a Harry antes de mirar alrededor de nuestra vecindad inmediata para tratar de detectar con quién podría haber llegado.

—¿Ella lo está? ¿Con quién?

—Conmigo.

—Espera, ¿qué? De ninguna manera.

—Cristo, estoy bromeando. Mira tu cara. —Se rascó la mandíbula y saludó informalmente a alguien a través del cuarto y yo legítimamente quise darle un puñetazo.

—Ron —dijo, en voz baja y seria ahora. —Hermione es la mejor amiga de Ginny y un importante miembro de mi equipo. Confío en tu sentido de los negocios más de lo que confío en el de casi todo el mundo, lo hago, pero tu historia con las mujeres no es exactamente prístina. Soy la última persona que puede señalarte con el dedo, confío en ti, pero no hagas nada estúpido.

—Cálmate. No es como si yo estuviera planeando arrastrarla para un revolcón en el armario de los abrigos o cualquier cosa.

—No sería la primera vez —dijo con una sonrisa, vaciando su copa.

—Para ti tampoco lo sería, amigo —le respondí.

Harry parecía casi aliviado cuando yo lo dejé en la mesa, y por un breve momento, me sentí casi culpable por haberle mentido. La verdad es que yo quería arrastrar a Hermione afuera al armario más cercano, y también quería un momento para simplemente verla.

Caminé a través del jardín, apretando un par de manos y agradeciendo a los demás por sus donaciones. Mantuve a Hermione en mi visión periférica cuando me fui. Dejé a un lado de la gran escultura desnuda de Lachaise y la observé desde la distancia, cautivado por lo hermosa que lucía esta noche.

Su vestido era largo y completo, mostrando cada curva perfecta y haciendo hincapié en algunos de mis lugares favoritos.

Me acordé de la forma en que ella se veía aquella noche en la pista de baile, salvaje con un vestido corto y zapatos demasiado altos, y la comparé a la mujer sofisticada aquí, esta noche. Me di cuenta de que lo que habíamos hecho entonces había estado fuera de lugar para ella. Pero yo no creo que entendí exactamente cuánto hasta esta noche. Ella estaba al punto y delicada. . . sin embargo, aún así, había algo más, algo de descuidada imprudencia debajo de su primoroso exterior.

Mis ojos se movieron a lo largo de la línea del cuello y de la clavícula, y me pregunté lo que ella llevaba debajo de su vestido. Me preguntaba lo que habría dado a luz a la mujer que me había follado contra una pared en un club lleno de gente.

Yo estaba bastante seguro de que Harry no había estado bromeando cuando me había sugerido que me mantuviera alejado de Hermione. O que su prometida tendría sus cojones, y los míos también, si se enteraba. Harry, obviamente, era consciente de que yo tenía más que un interés casual en Hermione, pero lo mío era fuerte como una bóveda y, a pesar de sus protestas, lo haría.

Nunca interferiría si esto fuese lo que Hermione quería.

Pero Ginny, ella era un asunto completamente diferente. Ella parecía muy inteligente, su mirada con demasiado conocimiento. Yo no sé mucho acerca de la futura señora Potter, pero estaba seguro de que Harry al fin había conocido a su homóloga, Yo no quiero estar en su lado malo.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba disfrutando bastante de este pequeño juego que Hermione y yo parecíamos estar jugando.

Cuando la orquesta cambió a una canción más lenta, vi como algunas personas se excusaron de sus círculos y se aventuraron a salir a la pista de baile. Caminé alrededor del borde del jardín, dando un paso detrás de Hermione y dando golpecitos en uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Se dio la vuelta, su sonrisa se le escapó de su rostro cuando me vio.

—Bueno, hola a ti también —le dije.

Hermione tomó un largo sorbo de su copa de champán antes de dirigirse a mí.

—¿Cómo estás esta noche, Sr. Prewett?

Sr. Prewett, ¿verdad? Sonreí.

—Veo que has hecho un poco de investigación sobre mí. Debo haberte causado bastante impresión.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa amable.

—Una rápida búsqueda en Google da a muchachas un montón de información.

—¿No te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que Internet está llena de rumores y mentiras? —Di un paso más cerca, acariciando con el dorso de los dedos a lo largo de su brazo. Era suave y lisa, y surgieron señales de piel de gallina a golpes repartidos a lo largo de su piel. —Te ves espectacular esta noche, por cierto.

Ella me miró a los ojos, me repasó. A pesar de que puso un poco de distancia entre nosotros, murmuró:

—Tú no te ves para nada mal.

Fingí sorpresa.

—¿Acabas de felicitarme?

—Puede que lo haga.

—Sería una vergüenza para nosotros haber conseguido encontrarnos tan vestidos, y no compartir un baile. Lo sería ¿estás de acuerdo? —Hermione miró alrededor del jardín y agregué: — Sólo un baile, Pétalo.

Vació su vaso y lo puso en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba.

—Sólo un baile.

Le coloqué la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y la guié a una esquina poco iluminada de la pista de baile.

—Me gustó el almuerzo el otro día —le dije, tomándola en mis brazos. —Quizá podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Tal vez con un menú un poco diferente?

Ella sonrió, y miró más allá de mí.

Tiré de su cuerpo para alinearlo al mío, provocando su peculiar alzar de la ceja, que estaba empezando a gustarme lo que es mucho.

—¿Cómo estás encontrando Nueva York?

—Diferente —dijo —. Más grande. Más ruidoso. —Ella inclinó la cabeza, finalmente mirándome. —Los hombres son un poco agresivos.

Me eché a reír.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Supongo que dependerá del hombre.

—Y ¿qué pasa con este hombre?

Ella parpadeó, sonriendo cortésmente, de nuevo se me ocurrió que Hermione se comportaba como una mujer que estaba muy acostumbrada a ser visto en público.

—Mira, me siento halagada por tu atención, Ron. Pero ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mí? ¿No podemos admitir que nos lo pasamos muy bien y lo dejamos en eso?

—Me gustas —le dije, encogiéndose de hombros. —Me gusta bastante tu perversión.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Mi perversión? Eso es algo que yo nunca había oído antes.

—Bueno, eso es una vergüenza. Dime, cuando fantaseas, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Se trata de dulce, sexo suave en una cama?

Ella me miró con un desafío en sus ojos.

—A veces, sí.

—¿Pero es también de haber sido tocada en un restaurante, donde cualquiera podía ver? —Me incliné, susurrando contra la concha de la oreja. —¿O bien follada en un club?

La sentí tragar, sentí su aliento tembloroso antes que se enderezara, poniendo una socialmente aceptable cantidad de distancia entre nosotros.

—A veces, por supuesto. ¿Quién no tiene esas fantasías?

—Muchas personas no lo hacen. Y aún menos personas actúan sobre ellas.

—¿Por qué estás tan colgado en esto? Estoy segura de que podrías conseguir con esa sonrisa a cualquier mujer aquí y tomarla en cualquier habitación de este museo.

—Porque, por desgracia, no quiero a ninguna otra mujer aquí. Te has convertido en todo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo se puede alojar una paradoja tal detrás de esos grandes ojos marrones? ¿Quién era esa mujer que follé delante de toda esa gente?

—Tal vez sólo quería ver cómo me sentía al hacer una locura como esa.

—Y te sentías increíble, ¿verdad?

No hubo vacilación cuando ella me miró.

—Sí. Pero mira —dijo, dando un paso atrás. Mis brazos cayeron a los costados. —No estoy interesada en ser el juguete de nadie en este momento.

—Creo que te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ser el tuyo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me enfrentó con una sonrisa y me miró.

—Deja de ser lindo.

—Nos vemos arriba.

—¿Qué? No.

—En el salón de baile vacío al lado de los baños. Es por las escaleras y hacia la derecha. —Me moví más cerca y luego besé su mejilla como si quisiera darle las gracias por el baile.

La dejé allí justo cuando la música se detuvo y se anunció que la cena se servía dentro, inmediatamente seguida de la subasta. Me preguntaba si podría hacerlo. Si correría el riesgo de perderse, si ella sentía lo mismo, el zumbido de la adrenalina que yo sentía.

El sonido de las conversaciones se amortiguó cuando salí de la noche húmeda y el aire acondicionado museo. Subí la amplia escalera y serpentee por el pasillo hacia el vacío salón iluminado.

Las voces se apagaron mientras juntaba la puerta detrás de mí, dejando abierta sólo una pequeña porción.

Esperé un instante, escuchando los sonidos apagados de la fiesta, ya que continúa abajo y en el exterior, para asegurarme de que estaba realmente solo en el cuarto oscuro.

El patrón ocasional de gente que caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado y en el interior del salón de baile vacío, haciendo una breve llamada de teléfono o en busca de los baños. Se sentía como si cada sonido hiciese eco por el pasillo, mis zapatos golpeando en el suelo de madera mientras tomaba nota de la disposición. La habitación era más larga de lo que era de ancha, y la ciudad brillaba a través de las ventanas en el lado largo de la sala, el zumbido del tráfico constante en las calles de abajo. Por el momento, contra pared había una mesa rectangular parcialmente oculta por una ornamentada pantalla. La habitación estaba por otra parte completamente vacía. Me acerqué y me apoyé en la mesa, detrás de la pantalla e incluso más lejos de la vista mientras esperaba.

Más de quince minutos después de que la había dejado, y después de que casi había renunciado a esperarla más...la línea de luz a través de la puerta se expandió por el suelo. Vi la forma de su cuerpo a través de la pantalla, con la retro iluminación de la luz en el pasillo. Sabía que en la oscuridad, permanecí invisible para ella, y aproveché la oportunidad para verla mientras examinaba la habitación. Me podía imaginar el martilleo del pulso en su garganta por los nervios y emoción. Al salir de detrás de la pantalla, por fin dejé que me viera, una silueta contra la luz de la ciudad.

Cruzó la habitación, los ojos en los míos mientras lentamente cerró la distancia entre nosotros. Su expresión era difícil distinguir en la luz tenue, y esperé a que hablara, que me diga que me vaya al infierno o incluso me pregunte si vamos a follar otra vez, pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo con sólo pulgadas de distancia entre nosotros, vacilando por sólo un momento antes de agarrar mi chaqueta y tirar de mí hacia ella.

Sus labios eran cálidos e insistentes y ella sabía de champán. La imaginé bebiendo una copa, con la esperanza de encontrar el valor para venir aquí y hacer exactamente esto. El pensamiento me hizo gemir con los ojos revoloteando cerrados cuando abrió la boca para mí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras su lengua empuja contra la mía. Me palmeó el pecho con una mano, agarrando mi cadera fuerte con el otro.

—Adelante con esto —dijo ella, con las manos enredándose con la corbata, los dedos tirando de mis botones.

Yo caminé hacia atrás y abrí la cremallera del vestido, viéndolo escapar de su cuerpo formando una piscina alrededor de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo el vestido.

—¿Tu has ido así todo el tiempo? —Le pregunté, tomando un pezón en la boca y mirándola.

Ella asintió, los labios entreabiertos mientras se retorcía con las manos en mi pelo, susurrando palabras como "otra vez" entre dientes y "por favor". La guié hasta la mesa, agarrándola por detrás de las rodillas para tirar de ella hacia el borde.

Mis dedos bajaron por las costillas y sobre su vientre plano. Me miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja mientras corría mis manos sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

—Vamos a dejar esto —dije, mirando su cuerpo, desnudo de otra manera. Ella era perfecta: la piel cremosa, senos espectaculares y tensos pezones rosados.

Inclinándome sobre ella, le lamo una línea desde el cuello hasta los pechos, apretando el pulgar en una marca casi desvanecida, aparentemente había marcado su piel el sábado. —Apuesto a que mirabas esto todos los días —le dije, admirando mi obra, presionándola un poco más.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo, abriéndome la camisa. —Demasiada ropa.

Rozó los dientes a través de su pezón, succionando, soplando sobre el pico endurecido.

—No me tocas —le digo, apretando su mano sobre mi polla.

Apretó y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras me desabrocha el pantalón y se apresura a empujarlo hacia abajo alrededor de mis caderas. Ella se inclina sobre la mesa, con el cuerpo estirado, las sombras se sumergen en el hueco de su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos.

—Ron —susurra, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sí? —Me distrajo de su cuello, sus pechos, su mano se encrespa alrededor de mi polla.

—¿Tienes una cámara?

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo alguien tan contenida, tan naturalmente refinada, soltó eso, que me descolocó por completo? Metí la mano en mi chaqueta, todavía colgando abierta de mis hombros y saqué mi teléfono, sosteniéndolo para ella.

—¿Esto vale?

—¿Vas a tomar fotos de nosotros?

Parpadeé, y luego parpadeé de nuevo. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Mierda. Absolutamente sí.

—Nada de caras.

—Por supuesto que no.

Un momento de silencio pasó, ya que ambos consideramos lo que podría hacer con este artefacto en la palma de mi mano. Ella quería fotos de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me tambaleé por el conocimiento que se perdió en esto tanto como yo lo hice. Lo pude ver en la forma en que su pulso latía con fuerza en la garganta, en la fiebre en los ojos.

—Nadie las verá —dijo.

Sonreí.

—No me gusta la idea de compartir una parte de ti. Por supuesto que nadie las verá.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y subí el teléfono hacia arriba, apuntando hacia ella. El primer disparo fue de su hombro. El segundo de su mano en su pecho, el pezón atrapado entre sus dedos. Un suave gemido salió de su boca cuando suavemente moví mi mano por su muslo para deslizarla entre sus piernas.

Las voces resonaban en la sala, sacándonos de nuestro rincón oscuro y sumergiéndonos de nuevo en la realidad de donde estamos, cómo ambos nos necesitábamos y del tiempo para volver abajo. Rodé un condón por mi longitud y luego presioné el pulgar en su entrada, deslizándome en su interior.

Ella respondió sin palabras, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y tratando de tirar de mí más cerca. Yo me miraban a mí mismo deslizarme en su interior cuando la puerta de la sala de baile se abrió.

Como lo había hecho antes, la luminosidad de la sala se derramó en la habitación, filtrada a través de la pantalla y pintando su torso con su cinta de la luz. Se quedó sin aliento, pero no me detuve, en su lugar alcé la barbilla con un gesto para que se quedase tranquila mientras empujaba en ella de nuevo. La difusión de calor de mi polla subió mi columna vertebral al sentir que me rodea.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agarré a su cadera para no perder el equilibrio, empujando más duro, tirando de ella más abajo en la mesa hacia mí. La luz de la ciudad era suficiente para mí para capturar una sensual foto oscura de mi mano sobre su piel. Los pasos cruzaron la habitación hacia la ventana, y sus piernas se apretaron a mí alrededor como si quisiera evitar que tirar hacia atrás y me alejara.

Vi sus pezones endurecerse, los labios abiertos de la emoción. No te preocupes, pensé con una sonrisa. No pienso detenerme. Mis movimientos eran poco profundos y me apoderé de su pecho, pellizcando el pezón.

—Están ahí —le susurro, inclinándome para besar su cuello y saboreando el ritmo salvaje de su pulso bajo mis labios. —Ellos nos podrían ver si quisieran.

Se quedó sin aliento y le pellizco de nuevo, más duro esta vez.

—No estoy retirándome. Sólo quiero empujar más y más y más adentro.

—Más —suplicó en un susurro.

—¿Mi mano, o con lo que te estoy follando?

—Las dos cosas.

Juré sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Eres una maldita sucia, ¿lo sabías?

Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando me sacudí en ella, deseando poder obtener aún más profundidad de alguna manera. Sentí su estómago tensarse contra el mío, sus caderas se enrollaron con más insistencia a mi alrededor. Joder, estaba caliente y a punto y si no llegaba pronto me iba a ir antes que ella. Afortunadamente, con un chillido, hundió sus uñas dolorosamente en mi hombro y su cuerpo se tensó cuando ella se vino abajo, alrededor de mí. Me sentí mareado, eufórico, como si algo en mi interior estaba a punto de explotar.

El sonido de los pasos regresó, y luego se detuvo tranquilamente, justo al otro lado de la pantalla. Yo sentí mi orgasmo barrer sobre mí, blanco y caliente lo suficiente como para hacerme ver estrellas. Me quedé a oscuras cuando empujé una última vez, la cabeza enterrada en su cuello mientras me dejaba ahogar, perdido cualquier otra sensación cuando entré en su interior.

Y luego el silencio, el momento colectivo cuando tenemos problemas para contener nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, y nadie se atreve a moverse.

Me concentré en la vaga idea del sonido de la respiración más allá de la pantalla, la quietud de una persona en espera. Escuché. Volví la cabeza y vi los grandes ojos de Hermione, sus dientes enterrados en el labio inferior. Un momento pasó, y luego otro antes de que los pasos se alejen y la encendida luz se deslice a lo largo de nuestros sudorosos organismos cuando la puerta entre cerrada.


	6. capitulo 5

**Cinco**

El lunes por la mañana, Ginny se encontró en su oficina de repente desordenada, mirando por la ventana. Sus muebles y todas sus cajas, finalmente habían llegado, y su ritmo y murmuraciones decían que estaba más que un poco abrumada ante la perspectiva del desembalaje.

Había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana alternando entre el horror y la celebración por lo que había hecho en la recaudación de fondos, y había venido a trabajar para entretener a mi mente para detenerla y mirando muy de cerca a lo que mis acciones decían de mí. Me quedé hasta la medianoche del sábado y, por desgracia, hice mi camino a través de todos los contratos y facturas que necesitaba esta semana. Aparte de un puñado de llamadas telefónicas, no tenían nada que hacer, y en estos días una Hermione inactiva no era una buena cosa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ginny se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Acabo de terminar el desembalaje en mi apartamento. Además, me siento como si acabara de empaquetar todo esto.

—Comienza con tu biblioteca. Nunca me siento organizada hasta que puedo ver las hileras de libros ordenados.

Se encogió de hombros, se deslizó de la cama y se arrastró hasta donde algunas cajas estaban apiladas contra la pared.

—¿Te divertiste en el MoMA?

Abrí una caja de suministros y saqué una navaja.

—Por supuesto.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí, y su persistente atención a presión en el lado de mi cara. Yo probablemente debería haber elaborado más mi respuesta, pero mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando busqué qué más que decir. ¿Qué otra cosa había sucedido? Llegamos. Tuvimos algunos aperitivos. Ron y yo bailamos, y Luego le pedí que tomara fotos mientras él me follaba en la mesa.

En un momento me acordé del resto... de la cena que habíamos perdido, la subasta silenciosa a que había asistido, el hermoso jardín al que había escapado después de nuestro. . . encuentro, demasiado tiempo había pasado ya para añadir algo mi respuesta de una palabra.

—Bueno —dijo, y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. —Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir. Ron y Draco aparentemente lo hacen cada año y recaudan un montón de dinero para la caridad. Creo que es increíble.

—Increíble —murmuré de acuerdo, recordando a Ron en un esmoquin. Bien dulce niño Jesús, el hombre nació de lazo negro. Él parecía bastante increíble medio desnudo, también.

Miré por la ventana y recordé el calor palpitante de su aliento en mi cuello.

—No voy a volver atrás —gruñó, extendiendo una enorme mano sobre mi pecho. —Sólo quiero empujar más y más y más adentro.

Mis pechos no eran pequeños, pero el tamaño de su mano me había hecho sentir que era pequeña, como si me pudiera recoger y romperme por la mitad. En lugar de sentir miedo, había extendido las piernas más amplio, le di la bienvenida más profundo.

—Más.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme.

—¿Mi mano, o con lo que te estoy follando?"

—Ambos —había admitido, y se inclinó de nuevo bajó el cuello, y me mordió.

Me pregunté acerca de las fotografías que había tomado y me estremecí ligeramente. Traté de no pensar en él mirándolas. Tal vez incluso tocándose mientras lo hacía. . .

Ginny se aclaró la garganta y sacó unas cuantas revistas de su caja. Parpadeé, duro, y miré hacia las revistas en frente de mí. Jesús, ¿de dónde vino todo esto?

—Te vi hablando con Ron —dijo ella. —Bailasteis como tres canciones. ¿Lo conociste esa noche?

¿Era un lector de la mente? ¿Qué demonios eres realmente, Ginny?

No miré hacia arriba, y en cambio murmuré:

—Sí, nos conocimos en el... —moví la mano en el aire —Lo del viernes.

—Es hermoso —dijo.

Meter. Meter.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí. Ginny tenía la cara de póquer menos sutil en el mundo. Dejó caer una indirecta como un combatiente de la huelga deja caer bombas.

—¿No crees que es hermoso?

Finalmente miré hacia ella y rodé los ojos.

—Ya basta. Yo no me voy a desmayar por ti sobre Ron Prewett. Él parecía estar bien, eso es todo.

Ella se rió y empujó un par de libros en el estante.

—Está bien. Sólo me aseguro de que no estás atrapada bajo su hechizo. Parece un gran tipo, pero sí, es definitivamente un playboy. Al menos va de frente, sin embargo.

Ella me miró por un minuto mientras luchaba por no reaccionar a eso. Fue una aclaración justo sobre Cormac y el tipo de cosas que podría decir en un año o dos, y ambas reiríamos y diríamos:

— Yo sé, ¿no?

Pero por ahora sus palabras sólo podían disolverse en un incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento —murmuró. —Mal momento. ¿Sabías que Ron y Harry fueron juntos a la escuela?

—Sí, él mencionó algo acerca de eso. Yo no sabía que Harry fue a la universidad en Inglaterra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cambridge. Ron era su compañero de piso a partir de su primer día allí. Él no ha compartido muchas historias conmigo, pero las que lo ha hecho...—Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su atención volvió a los libros delante de ella.

Se suponía que debía ser desinteresado, completamente desinteresado en todo esto, ¿no? Así que estudié mi pulgar, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de un corte de papel fresco.

Analizando, Hermione, ¿tu cerebro está tan obsesionado con Ron que ya no siente dolor? Eso es patético.

Así que ¿cómo se ve cuando uno absolutamente no se preocupa por las historias que Ginny pueda haber oído? Quiero decir, obviamente, el hecho de que él no ha compartido muchas historias significa que ha compartido algunas. ¿Cierto?

Yo alfabetizaba una pila gigante de las publicaciones periódicas, fingiendo estar absorta Por último, la cuestión se sentía como que me estaba ahogando y cedí.

—Como, ¿qué tipo de cosas hicieron?

—Sólo cosas de hombres —dijo, distraída. —Rugby. Elaborar su propia cerveza y beberla tras los partidos locos. Tomar el tren a París y escapadas bla-bla .

Quería estrangularla.

—¿Escapadas?

Ella levantó la vista de repente, como si recordara algo, y sus ojos chocolate sin duda tenía un brillo pícaro a ellos.

—Hey, esto me recuerda. Hablando de aventuras. . .

Mi estómago cayó de rodillas.

—¡Tu desapareciste el viernes por la noche, como una hora! ¿A dónde fuiste?

Mi cara se calienta, y me aclaró la garganta, frunciendo la frente como si tuviera que trabajar para recordar.

—Oh, me sentí un poco abrumada. Yo, uh, fui a dar un paseo por los jardines.

—Maldita sea —suspiró ella. —Tenía la esperanza de que te encontraste con un servicio de catering caliente y conseguiste golpear la mesa.

Una tos ronca estalló, y toda mi garganta estaba repentinamente tan seca que no podía dejar de toser.

Ginny se levantó y me dio un vaso de agua de la nevera en la zona de recepción, regresando con una sabedora sonrisa.

—Tú estás así porque estás reventada. Siempre comienzas a toser cuando te estás volviendo loca.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentiras. Mentira mentirosa que miente las mentiras. Dime.

Me negué totalmente a mirarla. Algo en los ojos de color marrón oscuro de Ginny y la sonrisa paciente dirigida directamente a mí me haría derramar todo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Hermione, cuando desapareciste, que regresaste después de haber desaparecido durante una hora y te miré... —Ella se escondido un largo mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja para revelar una sonrisa diabólica. —¿Sabes cómo se te veía? Recién follada.

Corté una caja abierta y saqué un montón de revistas de diseño y se las entregué a ella.

—Es demasiado loco de explicar.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Estás hablando con la mujer que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su jefe en la escalera del piso 18.

Mi cabeza se disparó y se echó a reír. Bebí un poco más de agua para mantener la tos a raya.

—Santa mierda, Ginevra. Yo no sabía ese detalle. —Consideré eso un poco más. —Dios, lo bueno es que nunca utilicé las escaleras. Totalmente. Eso habría sido súper vergonzoso.

—Hemos sido ridículos. Nada podría ser más loco que eso. —Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la cara sin prejuicios sobre mí. —O bien, ¿podría haberlo? Tú me dices.

—Está bien —le dije, la espalda apoyada en el sofá. —¿El chico que conocí en el bar la semana pasada? ¿El caliente?

—¿Sí?

—Él estaba allí el viernes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y pude ver los engranajes arrancando.

—¿En la recaudación de fondos?

—Si. Él me encontró fuera del baño —mentí y miré por la ventana para que no lo viera en mis ojos. —Nos pusimos de novio. Supongo que es por eso que me veía. . . er, arrugada.

—¿Cuando dices enganchado hasta qué te refieres...?

—Si. En un salón vacío. —Levanté la vista y la miró a los ojos. —En una mesa.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Mírate, tú cosa salvaje.

Fue algo así como Ron me lo decía, pero dicho de manera tan diferente, que por un momento me quedé sin palabras. Me desorienta sentír dolor por él de esta manera, preguntarme qué está haciendo, y si estaba actualmente mirando fotos de mí desnuda debajo de él.

—En serio, Hermione, yo sabía que lo tenías en ti —agregó.

—La cosa es que yo realmente no quiero otra relación. E incluso si lo hiciera, me da la impresión de que en realidad no es así. —Me detuve antes de derramar demasiado. Si me refería más a la reputación de Ron en Page Six, Ginny absolutamente sabría a quién me refería.

Ella tarareó, escuchando, mientras ordenaba a través de una pila de revistas.

—Pero es divertido, Ginny. ¿Y sabes cómo eran las cosas con Cormac?

Ella dejó de clasificar, pero jugó con la esquina de una página.

—Bueno, esa es la cosa, Hermione. Yo no realmente. Quiero decir, vamos, en los tres años que tú y yo nos hemos conocido, solamente cené con vosotros tal vez cinco veces. Aprendí más sobre él en los periódicos que de alguna historia que me contaras. ¡Casi nunca hablabas de él! Yo siempre terminé con la sensación de que él estaba usando la reputación de tu familia que apareciera bien comunicado y. . . sano.

Sentí la culpa y la vergüenza asentarse en mi pecho como un peso de plomo.

—Lo sé —le dije, inhalé y dejé que el aire que se fuera de nuevo lentamente. Una cosa era imaginar cómo la gente me veía, otra escucharlo directamente. —Siempre me preocupaba que si decía algo acerca de él a alguien, sería mal interpretado, y de alguna manera rompería su imagen pública. Además, no somos como tú y Harry. No hemos tenido un montón de diversión juntos en el momento en que te conocí. Cormac era un farsante y un imbécil épico y me tomó un tiempo muy largo para ver que. Esta cosa del viernes fue sólo diversión.

Ginny miró hacia arriba.

—Oye, está bien. Sabía que era algo como eso. —Ella se volvió hacia otra caja. —Así que esto es bueno, entonces, no es como Cormac.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres decir que está dentro de ti.

—Por lo menos físicamente, lo cual está bien para mí en este momento.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Parece que la situación es perfecta.

—Es una especie de... intenso. Y yo no me fío de él.

Dejando a un lado los libros en la mano, se volvió hacia mí.

—Hermione, esto va a sonar muy raro, pero escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando Harry y yo empezamos. . . lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo, yo estaba decidida cada vez que ocurrió a que sería la última. Pero creo que siempre sabía que iba a seguir pasando hasta que llegó a su lógica conclusión. Por suerte para nosotros, no creo que alguna vez dejáramos de sentir lo que sentimos las primeras veces. Incluso así, yo no confié en él. No, en realidad ni siquiera me gustaba. Por encima de todo, él era mi jefe. Quiero decir, hola, inapropiado. —Ella se rió, y siguiendo con la mirada a su escritorio, vi que lo primero y único que había desempacado hasta ahora era una foto de ellos dos en la casa de Francia, donde él le había propuesto matrimonio. —Pero creo que si yo me hubiese dado permiso para disfrutar un poco, puede que no me hubiera consumido tanto.

Yo estaba empezando a saber exactamente lo que quería decir acerca de ser consumido. Y sabía también que estaba conscientemente luchando con Ron, con la idea de Ron. Pero mis razones eran diferentes. No era una lucha jefe-empleado, o cualquier otro tipo de lucha por el poder. Era el simple hecho de que yo no quería ser de cualquier otra persona, pero sólo durante un tiempo. Y aunque este asunto con Ron era una locura y completamente diferente de todo lo que nunca había sentido antes, yo era diferente, me ha gustado mucho. Mucho.

—Lo hago con él —admití con cuidado. —Pero no creo que él sea material de novio. De hecho, sé que no lo es. Y no tengo duda de que no tengo material de novia en este momento.

—Está bien, así que tal vez lo que hacen es que se reúnen de vez en cuando como amigos de follar.

Me reí, presionando mi cara en mis manos.

—En serio. ¿De la vida de quién es esto?

Me miró como si quisiera acariciar mi cabeza.

—Hermione, es tuya.

George estaba leyendo un periódico en mi oficina con los pies sobre el escritorio cuando volví.

—Trabajándote a ti mismo hasta el hueso? —Bromeé, sentada en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—En mi hora de almuerzo. Y había un paquete recién llegado, querida.

—¿Lo encontraste en la sala de correo?

Negó con la cabeza y levantó el paquete de su regazo, agitándolo hacia mí.

—Entregado a mano. Por un muy lindo mensajero de la bici, debo añadir. Tuve que firmar por él y prometer no abrirlo.

Yo se lo arrebaté y señalé con mi barbilla hacia la puerta, sin decir una palabra diciendo "George lárgate".

—¿Tú ni siquiera me vas a decir lo que es?

—No tengo visión de rayos X, y no vas a estar aquí cuando lo abra. Fuera.

Con un ruido de protesta, pateó los pies de mi mesa y se fue, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Me quedé mirando el paquete durante varios minutos, sintiendo la forma rectangular del mismo por debajo del acolchado sobre. ¿Un marco? Mi corazón dio un salto en el pecho.

Escondido en el interior había un paquete envuelto y una nota que decía:

_Pétalo,_

_Abre esto con discreción. Es mi favorita._

_Tu extraño._

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome un poco como si estuviera a punto de desatar algo que yo ya no sería capaz de contener. Mirando hacia arriba para asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, lo desenvolví, mis manos temblaban cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba efectivamente de un marco. Hecho en profundidad, madera simplemente cortada, llevaba una sola foto: una foto de mi estómago, y la curva de mi cintura. El cuadro negro debajo de mí era visible. Las yemas de los dedos de Ron también eran visibles en la parte inferior, como si me estuvieran fijando a la superficie por mis caderas. Un débil rayo de luz se extendía a través de mi piel, un recordatorio de la abertura de la puerta cercana, de la persona errante alrededor de la habitación más allá de la pantalla.

Él debe haber tomado esa foto tan cerca que había estado enterrado él mismo en mí.

Cerré los ojos, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando llegué. Yo era como un cable pelado, enchufado en la pared y con la carga que iluminaría que baile oscuro corriendo a través de mí en su lugar.

Había recorrido mi clítoris con los dedos, me acarició como si nada. Yo quería cerrar las piernas contra la intensidad de la sensación misma, pero había gruñido, instándome a abrirme con sus caderas golpeando.

Metí de espaldas el marco en el sobre de correo y escondí toda la cosa en mi bolso. Una difusión de calor como una enredadera arañando a través de mi piel y yo ni siquiera podía subir el aire, no se puede abrir una ventana de este alto edificio.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sentí el peso de la misma presionando sobre mí, lo mucho que quería que estar en una foto de nosotros, ¿cuánto yo quería ser vista? Él entendió, tal vez más que yo misma.

Tropezando fui a mi mesa, me senté y traté de hacer un balance de la situación. Pero justo en frente de mí estaba el New York Post de hoy, abierto en Sociedad.

Allí, justo en el medio de la página, había una historia titulada,

_El Dios del Sexo Prewett Va Solo._

_El playboy millonario capitalista de riesgo intentó hacer algo un poco nuevo en el sábado por la noche en MoMA._

_No, no sólo estaba mirando arte, y que sin duda no estaba recaudando dinero (seamos honestos: el hombre ya recauda dinero mejor que cualquier máquina tragamonedas en Las Vegas). El sábado por la noche en su anual para recaudar fondos en beneficio de "Lemonade Stand Fundación Alex", Ron Prewett llegó. . . sólo._

_Cuando se le preguntó dónde estaba su cita, simplemente dijo: "Estoy esperando porque ya está dentro."_

_Por desgracia para nosotros, a los fotógrafos se les prohibió entrar en el evento._

_Les daremos informes la próxima vez, Mad Ron._

Miré hacia abajo en el papel, sabiendo que George lo había puesto aquí para que lo vea y estaba probablemente ahora riendo para sus adentros.

Mis manos temblaban mientras lo doblé y lo metí en un cajón. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que un fotógrafo podría haber estado allí? El que no hubiesen fotógrafos en este caso en absoluto era un milagro. Y aunque Ron ciertamente sabía esto, no deberíamos haberlo hecho, y yo ni siquiera había prestado atención.

—Mierda —susurré. Sabía, con súbita claridad, que lo que hay entre nosotros, ya sea necesario poner fin absolutamente, o necesitaba una cierta apariencia de control. Sentirme aliviada en retrospectiva fue una resbaladiza pendiente, ya que había esquivado tres balas en mi primera semana.

Golpeé la barra de espacio en mi portátil para despertar a mi ordenador y busqué en Google la ubicación de "Prewett & Malfoy".

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Por supuesto.

Treinta de Rockefeller Plaza.

Prewett & Malfoy ocupaba la mitad de la septuagésima segunda planta del Edificio GE, uno de los más emblemáticos edificios de la ciudad. Incluso me di cuenta de eso a bloques de distancia.

Sin embargo, para una conocida firma de capital de tal empresa, me sorprendió del poco espacio que requiere.

Por otra parte, se toma muy poco para dirigir una empresa que básicamente se limita a levantar e invertir el dinero: Ron, Draco, y algunos jóvenes ejecutivos y cerebritos matemáticos surtidos.

El corazón me latía tan rápido que tuve que contar diez respiraciones profundas, y luego parar en un baño justo fuera de las puertas de la oficina para relajarme.

Revisé cada puesto para asegurarme que estaba vacío, y luego me miré a mí misma a los ojos.

—Si tú vas a hacer esto con él, recuerda tres cosas, Hermione. Uno, quieres lo que quieres. El sexo, sin condiciones. Tú no le debes más. Dos, no tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Y tres —Me puse de pie recta, tomando una respiración profunda —Que sea divertido. Desconectado del resto.

Ya en el pasillo, las puertas de cristal a Prewett & Malfoy se abrieron automáticamente cuando me acerqué y una recepcionista, mujer mayor, me recibió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Ron Prewett —le dije, devolviéndosela. Tenía una sonrisa familiar, realmente familiar. Eché un vistazo y leí su nombre en la placa: Molly Prewett.

Mierda, ¿su madre trabaja como su recepcionista?

—¿Tiene una cita, querida?

Su acento era como el suyo. Fijé mi atención de nuevo a la cara.

—No, en realidad. Tenía la esperanza de que sólo podría conseguir un minuto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hermione Granger.

Ella sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de complicidad, gracias a Dios, miró a su computadora, y luego asintió con la cabeza un poco a sí misma antes de descolgar el teléfono.

—Tengo una Hermione Granger aquí esperando para charlar. —Escuchó apenas tres segundos y luego dijo: —De acuerdo.

Cuando colgó, ella ya estaba asintiendo.

—Recto al final del pasillo a la derecha. La suya es la oficina en el final.

Le di las gracias y seguí sus instrucciones al final del pasillo. Cuando me acerqué, vi que Ron se puso en su puerta, apoyado contra el marco y con una sonrisa que lo mostraba tan satisfecho de sí mismo que me acortó unos tres metros mi destino.

—Supéralo —le susurré.

Se echó a reír, giró y entró en su oficina.

Lo seguí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—No estoy aquí para lo que crees que estoy aquí. —Y entonces me detuve, reconsiderándolo. — Bueno, tal vez estoy aquí para lo que crees que estoy aquí. Pero en realidad no. Yo quiero decir que no aquí, y no hoy aquí, ¡cuando tu madre está justo ahí! Oh mi Dios, ¿quién contrata a su madre como su recepcionista?

Todavía estaba riendo, ese maldito hoyo grabado en la mejilla, y con cada palabra que pronuncié en mi arrebato parecía reírse más. ¡Maldita sea, si no era el más juguetón, adorable...exasperante... imbécil!

—¡Deja de reír! —grité y golpeé una mano sobre mi boca cuando las palabras se hicieron eco de nuevo hacia mí de las paredes que nos rodean. Luchó para enderezar su expresión, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, tan dulcemente que literalmente yo olvidé por un instante por lo que estaba aquí.

—Hermione —dijo en voz baja. —Te ves hermosa.

—Siempre dices eso —le dije. Cerré los ojos, sentí mis hombros cayendo. No podía recordar un sólo caso en los últimos tres años en que Cormac me había felicitado por algo que no fuese el vino que elegí para la cena.

—Eso es porque no soy nada si no es honesto. Pero ¿qué llevas puesto?

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi blusa blanca, falda plisada azul marino y cinturón rojo espeso. Max estaba mirando directamente a mi pecho y sentí mis pezones se endurecerse bajo su mirada.

Sonrió. Se dio cuenta.

—Estoy usando. . . cosas de trabajo.

—Pareces una colegiala traviesa te sienta bien.

—Tengo veintisiete —le recordé. —No eres un pervertido por controlar mis pechos.

—Veintisiete —repitió, sonriendo. Actuó como cada bit de información que le di fuese una perla que podía encadenar en un collar. —¿Cuántos días es eso?

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole.

—¿Qué? Son... —Miré hacia arriba durante unos segundos. —Alrededor de un nueve mil, ochocientos cincuenta. Pero más, en realidad, ya que mi cumpleaños es en agosto. Acerca de diez mil.

Él gimió y se llevó una mano espectacularmente a su pecho.

—Mierda. Números y una reina y apilados así. Soy impotente ante tu encanto.

No pude evitar sonreír a su vez. Nunca había sido grosero o brusco conmigo, y me había dado más orgasmos en la semana y media que cualquier otro hombre en... uf, Hermione. Deprimente. Sigue adelante.

Él me miró una vez más antes de decir:

—Bueno, yo no puedo esperar a que me digas por qué me has bendecido con tu visita de hoy. Pero permíteme responder a tu pregunta más reciente. Sí, mi madre es mi recepcionista y ella parece grosera. Pero no me atrevo incluso a tratar de conseguir que se fuera de su escritorio. Te aseguro que te irías lejos con un oído sacado de la cabeza.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y de repente él estaba de pie tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía ver las pequeñas rayas de la chaqueta del traje a la medida, ver la sombra de barba en su mentón.

—He venido aquí para hablar contigo —le dije. Debo haber sonado muy débil, y necesitaba encontrar alguna fuerza para poner detrás de las palabras que quería decirle. Yo no quería estar como estaba con Cormac inicialmente: fácilmente arrasada. Después de seis años, me di cuenta de que el problema fue que nunca realmente me preocupaba lo suficiente para luchar por nada.

Sonrió.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Se acercó a un pequeño bar en la esquina y levantó una botella de cristal llena de líquido ámbar. Sin pensarlo, asentí, y sirvió dos vasos.

Me entregó el mío y susurró:

—Sólo dos dedos hoy, Petalo.

Me rendí a mi risa.

—Gracias. Lo siento, toda esta situación está justo. . . reconcomiéndome.

Levantó una ceja, pero parecía que repensó decir más insinuaciones en este momento.

—Siento del mismo modo.

—Me siento un poco fuera de mí contigo —comencé.

Se echó a reír, pero no bruscamente.

—Lo puedo decir.

—Mira, ¿antes de lo que pasó en el club? Yo había estado con el mismo hombre desde que tenía veintiún años.

Ron tomó un sorbo de su bebida y luego miró hacia abajo en el cristal, escuchando. Consideré lo mucho que realmente quería hablarle de Cormac y yo, y de cuando estábamos juntos.

—Cormac era mayor. Más establecido, más estable. Estaba bien —le dije. —Siempre estaba bien. Creo que no muchas relaciones terminan de esa manera, sólo una especie de. . . bien. Fácil. Lo que sea. No era mi mejor amigo; en realidad no era mi amante. Hemos convivido. Teníamos una rutina. Yo era fiel, él folló con las mujeres de todo Chicago.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Que lo hizo estallar?

Hice una pausa, mirándole. ¿Hubiera utilizado esas palabras con Ron? Pensé, y me di cuenta que no, no lo hubiera hecho.

Las usé para describir mi vida cuando me fui, pero nunca la había compartido con él. Sentí escalofríos extenderse por mis brazos. Un millón de respuestas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero la que le di fue:

—Me cansó de ser tan vieja cuando en realidad soy muy joven.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Tú eres un puzzle completo, Hermione.

Mirando hacia él, le dije:

—Por lo que hemos hecho juntos, tú no necesitas saber más que yo he dejado una gran cantidad de infelicidad en Chicago y no estoy mirando un emparejarme con nadie.

—Pero luego me encontraste en el club —dijo.

—Si no recuerdo mal —le dije, arrastrando el dedo por la parte delantera de la camisa —me encontraste tu.

—Bien —dijo, y sonrió, pero por primera vez desde que podía recordar, sus ojos no lo hicieron primero. O incluso más tarde. —Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —estuve de acuerdo. —Me di cuenta que era mi momento salvaje. —Miré por la ventana, en la ondulantes nubes blancas, en busca de todo el mundo, tan sólido, y abundante como si pudiera saltar de esta planta y coger uno e ir en alguna parte, en cualquier lugar donde me sentía segura de lo que iba a decir. —Sin embargo, te he visto un par de veces desde entonces y. . . Me gustas. Es sólo que no quiero que las cosas se enloquezcan, o salgan de contexto.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

¿Él? No era posible. Y en verdad, no importaba si él entendiese que aún más importante que mi vida permaneciera en la pista era mi necesidad de no ser tan segura como lo había sido en Chicago.

Segura fue una pesadilla. Segura era una mentira.

—Una noche a la semana —le dije. —Voy a ser tuya una noche a la semana.

Me miró con esa expresión reflexiva y calma y me di cuenta de que cada vez que lo había visto antes de esto, había estado mostrando todas las cartas que tenía. Su sonrisa era completa honestidad. Su risa era perfectamente real. Pero esta expresión era la máscara.

Mi estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

—Si vas a querer volver a verme, eso es.

—Estoy totalmente conforme —me aseguró. —Yo no estoy del todo seguro de lo que estás diciendo.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana. Sentí que se movía detrás de mí y le dije:

—Siento que la única manera que puedo manejarlo ahora es darle un límite claro. Fuera de ese límite, estoy aquí para mi trabajo, para construir una vida. Pero dentro de ese límite... —Mi voz se apagó, cerrando los ojos y dejando la idea afianzarse. La idea de las manos de Ron, y su boca. Su torso esculpido y la gruesa longitud presionando en mí una y otra vez. —No puedo hacer nada. Cuando estoy contigo no quiero que preocuparme de otra cosa.

Se movió a un lado, para que yo pudiera volver la cabeza levemente y mirar directamente hacia él, y se quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sonrió. La máscara se había ido, el sol a media tarde brillaba en la habitación, y sus ojos azules parecían incendiarse.

—Está ofreciendo tu cuerpo sólo para mí.

—Sí. —Yo fui la primera en apartar la mirada.

—¿Tu realmente sólo me das una noche a la semana?

Hice una mueca.

—Sí.

—Así que tu quieres tener... ¿qué? ¿Una especie de aventura comprometida?

Me reí y le dije:

—Ciertamente no me gusta la idea de prostituirme a tu manera a través de los condados. Así que, sí, eso es parte del trato. Si incluso haciendo eso.

Se rascó la mandíbula, sin responder a mi pregunta implícita.

—¿Qué noche? ¿La misma noche todo el tiempo?

Realmente no había pensado en esta parte, pero asentí, improvisando.

—Viernes.

—Si yo no voy a ver a otras mujeres, ¿qué si tengo una función de trabajo, o un evento en un jueves o un sábado que requiere una cita?

Mi pecho se retorcía con la ansiedad.

—No hay apariciones públicas. Supongo que te puedes llevar a tu madre.

—Eres una cosita exigente. —Su sonrisa seguía a sus palabras y creció lentamente, como un bajo fuego ardiente. —Esto se siente tan organizado. Esto no ha sido nuestro "modus operandi", hasta la fecha, Pétalo.

—Lo sé —me permití. —Pero esta es la única forma en que se sentía sano para mí. No quiero estar en los periódicos contigo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Por qué ese particular?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Murmuré:

—Simplemente no.

—¿Tengo algo que decir sobre cómo va esto? —me preguntó. —¿Nos vemos en tu piso y follamos toda la noche?

Le pasé el dedo índice por el pecho de nuevo, aventurándome más abajo, a la hebilla de su cinturón. Aquí estaba la parte que yo esperaba que de él que estuviera a la par y la parte que más me asustó. Después de lo ocurrido en el club, el restaurante, la recaudación de fondos, estaba empezando a sentirme como una adicta a la adrenalina. Yo no quería renunciar a eso, tampoco.

—Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Yo no quiero ir a mi apartamento. O el tuyo, para el caso. Mándame un SMS con donde debería estar, en general, lo que puedo esperar, así sé qué ponerme. No importa el resto.

Me levanté de puntillas y le besé. Comencé bromeando, pero luego se volvió lo suficientemente profundo para que quisiera borrar todo lo que había dicho y entregarme a él todas las noches de la semana. Pero él se alejó primero, respirando con dificultad.

—Puedo evitar a los fotógrafos, pero me he obsesionado con la toma de fotografías tuyas. Esa es mi única condición. No se publican, pero las fotos están permitidas.

Un escalofrío subió mi columna y le miré fijamente. La idea de tener conocimiento de él tocándose con la piel desnuda, de él mirando fotos de nosotros juntos y... se vuelve más difícil, hizo un sofoco difundirse de mi pecho a mis mejillas. Se dio cuenta, sonriendo y corriendo el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Cuando esto termine, las eliminarás —le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Te veré el viernes entonces. —Llegué dentro de su chaqueta, tomándome un momento para correr la mano por el disco líneas de su pecho antes de tirar de su teléfono del bolsillo interior y marcar mi número de móvil. Sonó en mi bolso. Podía sentir su sonrisa divertida sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Le puse el teléfono en el bolsillo, me volví y me alejé, sabiendo que si miraba por encima del hombro él caminaría a mi espalda.

Me despedí de su madre y tomé el largo viaje en ascensor a la recepción, pensando en la cámara de su celular de fondo. A dos manzanas mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso.

_Nos vemos el viernes a las 06:00 entre la undécima y Kent en Brooklyn_.

_Toma un taxi que te llevará y permanece allí hasta que te abra abierto la puerta. Puedes venir directamente desde el trabajo._

**para ser clara tengo la historia terminada hace como tres o cuatro semanas, pero se me habia olvidado por completo publicar lo siento mucho en verdad, espero no vuelva a pasar, al menos con esta que es una adaptación nada mas, no como las otras que me tienen de cabeza, porque con la universidad y el trabajo (si ahora soy una trabajadora) tengo tiempo para estudiar y dormir**

**besos **

**Ran**


	7. capitulo 6

**Seis**

Antes, cuando yo era joven e ingenuo, Demitri Gerard había sido el segundo cliente que yo había tenido asiduo. Tenía una pequeña pero rentable negocio de antigüedades en el norte de Londres. Sobre el papel, el negocio de Demitri no era nada especial: él pagaba sus cuentas a tiempo, tenía una cartera de clientes estable, e hizo más dinero al año que lo que puso para los gastos. Pero lo que era verdaderamente excepcional sobre Demitri era su misteriosa capacidad de olfatear las consideraras rarezas que poca gente sabía existían. Piezas que, en las manos adecuadas, se vendían por pequeñas fortunas a coleccionistas de todo el mundo.

Él había necesitado capital para expandirse y, más tarde me enteré, que para conseguirlas financiaba a una larga lista de informantes que lo mantuvieron a él al tanto de lo que iba a ser encontrado y dónde. Los informantes que lo convirtieron en un hombre muy, muy rico.

Legalmente, por supuesto.

De hecho, Demitri Gerard había llegado a ser tan exitoso que actualmente poseía doce almacenes sólo en Nueva York, el mayor de los cuales se sitúa en undécima y Kent.

Tiré el papel de mi bolsillo, y entré el código Demitri me había dado por teléfono esta mañana. La alarma sonó dos veces antes de que la puerta sonase, con el bloqueo de desenganchándose con un fuerte y metálico clic. Con un movimiento rápido, abrí la pesada puerta de acero, oyendo alejarse a mi coche de la acera en cuanto entré.

Un montacargas me llevó hasta el quinto piso y me quité la chaqueta, enrollando las mangas mirando a mi alrededor. Limpias, paredes de cemento y pisos, con iluminación de la bahía y luces suspendidas de vigas en el techo.

Demitri utiliza estos edificios para guardar las colecciones de la casa que más tarde se venden en una subasta o se mueve a varios distribuidores. Gracias a la mierda de esta colección que aún tuvo por vender.

La luz del sol todavía entraba por las ventanas sucias y agrietadas que se alineaban en dos paredes de la bodega, y fila tras fila de espejos cubiertos llenaban el espacio. Crucé la habitación, provocando pequeñas columnas de polvo con mis pasos, y levanté la cubierta de plástico de la única pieza de mobiliario en toda la bodega: una chaiselong de terciopelo rojo que me sería entregado ese mismo día. Sonreí, pasando mis manos por la espalda curvada, e imaginando lo hermosa que Sara se vería más tarde, desnuda y pidiendo en la parte superior de la misma.

Perfecto.

Pasé la siguiente hora descubriendo cuidadosamente cada uno de los espejos y en la organización de ellos en todo el espacio, inclinando cada uno hacia la calesa que había colocado en el centro. Algunos estaban todo adornados con dorados marcos y vidrios que se habían manchado y vuelto brumosos alrededor de los bordes con el tiempo. Otros eran más delicados, simplemente de brillante madera o de ricas filigranas.

El sol se había ocultado detrás de los edificios de los alrededores para el momento en que había terminado, pero todavía brillaba lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que activar alguna de las lámparas fluorescentes de techo. La luz suave se filtró a través del cristal deformado y miré el reloj, y señalaba que Hermione estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez desde que había ideado este pequeño plan, consideré la posibilidad de que ella podría no aparecer en absoluto, y lo decepcionante que sería. Lo que era extraño. La mayoría de las mujeres eran fáciles de leer, me quieren por mi dinero o la fama que acompaña al ser visto en mi brazo. Pero no Hermione.

Nunca había tenido que trabajar ni remotamente tanto ni tenido tan difícil conseguir la atención de una mujer, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. ¿Estaba sinceramente siendo parte de un gran cliché? ¿Sólo quiero lo que no podía tener? Yo me tranquilicé con el hecho de que los dos éramos adultos, los dos estábamos consiguiendo lo que queríamos, y se volvería en lo cada uno era lo suficientemente pronto. Y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Sencillo.

El hecho de que ella sea un polvo espectacular no duele, tampoco.

Mi móvil vibró a través del cuarto, y con una última mirada alrededor, bajé en el ascensor y viajé por el corto trayecto hasta el vestíbulo vacío.

Su cabeza se levantó al oír el sonido de la puerta, y mi polla se endureció al verla allí de pie expectante, segura.

Fácil, amigo. Vamos al interior antes de devastarla.

—Hola —le dije, inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla. —Te ves hermosa. —Su olor era ya familiar, algo como el verano y cítricos. Salí fuera y pagué al conductor, volviéndome hacia ella mientras se alejaba.

—Eso fue muy presuntuoso de tu parte —dijo, levantando una ceja. Tenía el pelo liso con sólo la más mínima onda esta noche, el frente en su lugar con un pequeño broche de plata. Me imaginé como se vería más tarde, ese pequeño clip suprimido, enredado y salvaje después de que me la folle. —Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya le pagué.

Miré hacia atrás en dirección a la cabina antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a decir que la falta de confianza nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—¿Qué es tu fuerte, entonces? —preguntó.

—No creo que tenga uno, en realidad. Yo creo que por eso me gustas.

—Como que es una palabra muy fuerte —dijo, la comisura de los labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

—Touché niño diablo. —Me sonrió mientras abría la puerta, lo que indica que lideraría el camino.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor y en el corto viaje, pero un nuevo y pesado sentido de la anticipación parecía latir a nuestro alrededor.

El ascensor se abrió directamente en el almacén, pero en lugar de moverse dentro, Hermione se volvió hacia mí.

—Antes de ir allí —dijo, señalando hacia la sala —necesito que me digas que no hay cadenas o, algo como restricciones dentro.

Me eché a reír, sólo viendo ahora malo que parecía, ¿cuánto confíanza ella ponía en mí por venir aquí? Me prometí a mí mismo que me gustaría hacer que valga la pena.

—No hay cadenas o látigos, lo prometo. —Me agaché, le besé la oreja. —Puede haber un poco de luminosas nalgadas, pero vamos a ver cómo avanza la noche en primer lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —le di un manotazo en el trasero antes de pasar por delante de ella para guiarnos en el interior.

—Wow —dijo ella, un toque de color aún floreciendo en sus mejillas mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Tantas contradicciones.

Me quedé viendo como ella veía la habitación, girando lentamente. Vestida con un abrigo Borgoña, piernas que se prolongaban por kilómetros y terminaban en altísimos tacones negros.

—Wow —repitió.

—Me alegro de que se apruebe.

Ella pasó un dedo por la superficie de un gran espejo de plata, con los ojos reuniéndose con los míos en el reflejo.

—Estoy notando un tema aquí.

—Si por el tema que quieres decir que verte me pone fuera de mí mismo, entonces sí. —Me senté en una de la ventana de grandes marcos, estirando las piernas hacia fuera delante de mí. —Me encanta verte venir. Pero, aún más, me encanta la manera de venirte al ser vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si lo que había dicho fuera algo impactante.

Hice una pausa. ¿Y si la hubiera leído mal? Para mí, era bastante clara, al menos, un poco exhibicionista y más que muchas fascinada con la emoción de ser vista. —Tu sabes que yo disfruto mirando fotos de desnudos tuyos. Yo sé que disfrutas del sexo público. ¿Dónde no he entendido bien lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

—Es sólo que oírlo en voz alta me sorprendió. —Se volvió y caminó por la habitación, buscando el el reflejo del espejo al pasar. —Supongo que siempre asumí que a la gente le gusta este tipo de cosas, no a mí. Me doy cuenta de que suena ridículo.

—El hecho de que lo que antes tuvieras era diferente no quiere decir que es lo que te gusta.

—No creo que entienda perfectamente lo que me gusta —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. —Por lo menos, no me siento como que he hecho lo suficiente en mi vida para saber la verdad.

—Bueno, aquí estás en un almacén, con nada más que un canapé de terciopelo en el medio de la habitación y espejos por todas partes. Estoy feliz de ayudarte a tratar de darte cuenta de eso.

Ella se echó a reír, caminando de nuevo hacia mí.

—Este edificio no es tuyo.

—Más comprobaciones sobre mí, ya veo.

Dejó la bolsa contra la pared y se sentó en la silla, cruzando las piernas.

—Necesitaba saber algo que está fuera de las columnas de chismes. Asegurarme de que no estaríamos recreando una escena de "Cara de cuero".

Negué con la cabeza, riendo, sorprendido por lo aliviado que estaba de que ella no se había presentado a ciegas.

—Pertenece a un cliente mío.

—¿Un cliente con un fetiche por los espejos?

—No sé lo mucho que encontraste en tu investigación —le dije. —Pero tengo dos socios, y cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia área de especialización: Draco Malfoy se especializa en biotecnología, James Marshall en tecnología. Yo suelo centrarme más en el arte: galerías y...

—¿Antigüedades? —dijo, señalando a su alrededor.

—Sí.

—Lo que no se por qué estamos aquí—dijo.

—¿Acabaste con las veinte preguntas?

—Por ahora.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Hmmm, no todavía.

Crucé la habitación, inclinándome para arrodillarme frente a ella.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

—¿Contigo tomándome en un almacén lleno de espejos? —Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se encogió de hombros, en un gesto tremendamente inocente. — Sorprendentemente, sí.

Moví mi mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—He estado pensando en esto todo el día. ¿Cómo te verías sentada aquí? —Su piel era tan suave, y dejé que mis dedos se arrastran hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuello, a lo largo de su clavícula. Apreté un beso sobre su pulso, sintiendo el latido de él contra mi lengua. Ella susurró mi nombre, con las piernas cayendo abiertas mientras me acercaba más.

—Quiero verte desnuda —le dije, sin perder tiempo y tirando hacia abajo la parte delantera de su vestido. —Quiero que estés desnuda y mojada y pidiendo que te folle. —Me mudé a su pecho, chupando, antes mordí su pezón a través del delicado encaje de su sostén. —Yo quiero que te corras tan fuerte que la gente que baje del bus de la calle de al lado conozca mi nombre.

Ella abrió la boca y cogió mi corbata, soltándola y sacándola de mi cuello.

—Yo podría lograr eso —le dije. —Azotarte. Chuparte el coño hasta que me pidieras que parara. —Me observó mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos cuando ella la empujó por mis hombros. —O podría amordazarte —bromeé con una sonrisa.

—Promesas, promesas —me susurró, tomando su labio inferior en la boca. Besé por la barbilla, aspirando en el cuello.

Ella se apoderó de mí a través de mis pantalones, mi cuerpo ya respondía, mi polla dura en su palma.

Se desabrochó el vestido y lo abrió, sacando los brazos libres y lo arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador seguido muy de cerca.

—Dime lo que quieres, Hermione.

Ella vaciló, observándome, antes de susurrar:

—Que me toques.

—¿Dónde? —Le pregunté, y pasé un dedo por su muslo. —¿Aquí?

Su piel era de color blanco lechoso contra el terciopelo rojo de la chaise, mejor imagen que cualquiera que había evocaba por mi cuenta y le mordi el hueso de la cadera mientras le bajaba el pequeño trozo de encaje que llevaba por sus piernas. Mojé un dedo dentro, tomé un fuerte aliento al ver lo mojada que ya estaba. Di la vuelta a mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, los dos mirando hacia abajo a donde yo la toqué. Vi los músculos de su estómago apretarse, escuché los sonidos suaves mientras me movía sobre su piel húmeda.

De pie, me desabroché el pantalón, lanzando un condón a la chaise antes de empujar la ropa abajo por mis caderas. Ella no perdió el tiempo, se sentó y me tomó en la mano, pasando su lengua por la cabeza de mi polla. Vi como ella chupó la punta, sus labios cálidos y húmedos.

Al levantar la vista, vi el reflejo a través de la habitación. Ella se aferró a mis caderas, su bonito pelo de color caramelo retorcido entre mis dedos, la cabeza flotando mientras se movía sobre mí. Yo me obligué mirar hacia abajo, a sabiendas de lo que su largo cabello y pestañas oscuras se vería desde este ángulo, apoyadas en la mejillas rosadas.

O mejor, sus ojos oscuros abiertos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Sentí el punto en el que cada uno de sus dedos se apoderó de mí, sentí el suave roce de su pelo contra mi estómago, el calor de su boca y la vibración de cada alentador gemido. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Demasiado bueno.

—Todavía no —le dije, jadeando pero de alguna manera consiguiendo alejarme. Pasé los dedos por los labios. Era tan tentador simplemente ver que me chupe, dejarme venir por su garganta. Pero no, tenía otros planes. —Date la vuelta. Te quiero de rodillas.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí, mirando por encima del hombro mientras yo estaba detrás de ella.

Esa mirada casi me hizo venirme y tuve que obligarme a pensar en las hojas de cálculo, o incluso con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me jugaría una broma, alcancé el condón y lo abri, deslizándolo sobre mi longitud. Agarré su cadera, sujetándola con una mano y me guié a su entrada, frotándome la punta contra ella antes de presionar hacia abajo y empujar en su interior.

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro de mi vista. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Extendí la mano, envolviendo mis dedos en su pelo, y tiré, con lo que la cabeza de nuevo se levantó.

Se quedó sin aliento, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el hambre.

—Ahí lo tienes —le dije, retrocediendo ligeramente y el desplazándome hacia adelante. —Ahí mismo. —Asentí hacia el espejo frente a nosotros. —Yo quiero que tú mires allí, ¿si?

Se lamió los labios, asintiendo lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Te gusta eso? —Le pregunté, apretando mi agarre.

Ella balbuceó un:

—Sí-s.

Me moví rápido, mirándola con algo como admiración. Era evidente que estaba dejando que la dirija esta noche, tomar lo que quería. Los engranajes giraban en mi cabeza, ya tratar de resolver cómo podía sacarla, cómo podría hacerla consciente de la necesidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—¿Ves lo bien que lo haces? —le pregunté, después de cada uno de nuestros movimientos en el espejo mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo apretado. —¿Ves lo perfecto que es esto? —Rodé mis caderas, aceleré mis movimientos. —Y más allá. —Incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha, al otro espejo en ángulo hacia nosotros. —Mierda. Mira la forma en que tus tetas se mueven cuando te follo. La curva de la espalda. Tu puto perfecto culo.

Llevé mis manos de su cabello hasta los hombros, agarrándome a ellos, utilizándolos para apalancar. Yo apreté el músculo, mi pulgar horquillando la curva de su columna vertebral. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor, el pelo comienza a aferrarse a su frente. Doblé mis rodillas para cambiar el ángulo y se arqueó bajo mis manos, su cuerpo meciéndose contra el mío.

Ella cambió su peso hasta los codos y gritó, pidiendo más, sus dedos retorciéndose la estructura de la silla. Agarré sus caderas con cada mano, follándola, tirando de ella con cada golpe.

—Ron —gimió, su mejilla se apoyó en el cojín. Se veía tan destrozada, tan abrumada y pérdida de todo, en la sensación de mi cuerpo formando parte en el interior de ella.

Mis piernas estaban empezando a arder y el placer zumbaban encima y abajo de mi espina dorsal. La presión se comenzó a construir en mi estómago y me incliné hacia delante, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para cambiar nuestra posición. Ella llegó con una mano, sosteniendo mi cadera, tirando de mí en ella.

—Eso es todo —dije entre jadeos, cada vez más cerca, sintiendo su inicio apretar a mi alrededor, mis súplicas amortiguados contra su hombro. —¿Puede llegar hasta allí?

—Tan cerca —dijo ella, revoloteando sus párpados cerrados, los dientes enterrados en el labio inferior. Llegué con interés a tocar su clítoris, la búsqueda de sus propios dedos resbaladizos ya allí. La silla crujió debajo de nosotros y yo brevemente considé la posibilidad de que se produzca una rotura. —Ron, más rápido.

Miré a mí alrededor de nuevo, vernos en diferentes espejos y desde diferentes ángulos, tantos de nuestros dedos moviéndose sobre ella mientras nos movíamos, y sabía que nunca había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a esto. Yo sabía que se trataba de un juego, pero joder, si lo quería dejar de jugar.

Cambié mis ojos hacia ella cuando ella dijo mi nombre una y otra vez, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra mi hombro mientras se acercaba, su cuerpo apretándome fuerte. Todo se sentía caliente y eléctrico, mi corazón latía dentro de mi pecho.

—No cierres los ojos, ¿no estás jodidamente cerca para cerrar los ojos? Estoy a punto de venirme. —Seguí bombeando, mi cuerpo temblaba cuando llegué, llenando el condón. Me caí hacia delante, agarrándola con la mano a la cintura y los dedos apretando, sintiendo el rubor caliente del bombeo de sangre por mis venas.

—Santo...—suspiró ella, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —Logré reponerme y deseché el condón, y organicé a los dos en el sofá.

Hermione estaba flexible, sin hueso, y sonrió adormilada mientras estaba de nuevo en el colchón con un pequeño suspiro.

—No estoy segura de que pueda caminar —dijo ella, llegando a empujar el cabello sudoroso de la frente.

—De nada.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí.

—Siempre tan arrogante.

Le sonreí, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Por lo menos hasta que pude sentir mis piernas de nuevo.

Varios momentos de silencio se prolongaron. Las bocinas de los coches sonaban en las calles de abajo, un helicóptero sonaba a lo lejos. La habitación había oscurecido cuando sentí el cambio de colchón, y miré hacia arriba, viendo a Hermione de pie y empezar a recoger su ropa.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche? —Le pregunté, rodando a mi lado y viéndola volver a sumergirse en su vestido.

—Volver a casa.

—Los dos tenemos que comer. —Extendí la mano, pasándola por su muslo suave. — Ciertamente trabajar abre el apetito.

Ella gentilmente me apartó, de rodillas en el suelo para encontrar su otro zapato. Yo ni siquiera la recuerdo quitándoselos.

—Eso no es lo que es.

Fruncí el ceño. Supongo que debería haber sentido algún tipo de alivio saber que ella no manejaba esto como algo innecesariamente territorio o emocional. Pero ella era un misterio para mí. Obviamente sin experiencia, obviamente ingenua. Pero ella había ido allí, muy imprudentemente, de hecho, y fue poniendo su confianza en mí.

¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo juega un juego. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Se puso los zapatos, se enderezó, sacó un cepillo de su bolso para alisarse el pelo.

Sus ojos brillaban, su cara un poco más enrojecida que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso Hermione parecía perfectamente presentable.

Tendría que esforzarme más la próxima vez.


	8. capitulo 7

Siete

Tal vez así era como Cormac tenía tanto para hacer diariamente. Nada me aclaró la cabeza mejor que un gritado orgasmo con un hermoso desconocido que no esperase que fuera a recoger la ropa de su limpieza en seco después. El lunes por la mañana, me sentí llena de energía y completamente comprometida en la reunión del departamento de las nueve.

Los otros ejecutivos y sus asistentes, finalmente llegaron a la nueva oficina, y debido a algunas cosas en que Harry había estado trabajando por medio, fuimos inundados con la perspectiva de veinte nuevos clientes de marketing. Me enterré. Por el lado positivo, tenía muy poco tiempo para fantasear sobre muñecos vudú con la forma de Cormac y las técnicas de castración.

Pero en medio de la locura de caminar de una reunión a otra, un viaje al baño, en un momento tranquilo después de una llamada telefónica, me acordé de mi noche con Ron, su duro cuerpo desnudo detrás de mí, mis miembros pesado con delicioso agotamiento y sus puños en mi pelo.

—No cierres los ojos, ¿no estás jodidamente cerca como para cerrar los ojos? Estoy a punto de venirme.

A pesar de lo divertido que había sido, lo había sentido durante un par de horas en la mañana del sábado. No lamentando nada, exactamente, pero un poco avergonzada de lo que en realidad había hecho. Se me ocurrió que yo le estaba dando una muy mala impresión a Ron, apareciendo en un barrio al azar y estando dispuesta a dejar que haga lo que quisiera en frente de cientos de espejos en un lugar en el que era muy probable que nadie sería capaz de escucharme si necesitaba ayuda.

La cosa era, que incluso por debajo de esa capa delgada de la mortificación, sabía que nunca me había sentido más viva. Él me hizo sentir segura, por extraño que fuera, él como yo no le podría esconder nada. Como vio algo en mí lo que nadie más lo hizo. No parecía tener la más mínima sorpresa o de juicio, cuando me presenté con mis condiciones en su oficina. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le dije que no estaríamos teniendo sexo en cualquier cama.

Me senté en mi escritorio en mi oficina, cerrando los ojos mientras la memoria regresaba a la última vez que Cormac y yo habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, hace más de cuatro meses. Nos detuvimos molestándonos en discutir sobre su programa o el mío. En cambio, la falta de intimidad en nuestra relación parecía una sombra oscura que crece para cubrir la habitación.

Había tratado de condimentar las cosas, mostrándome en su oficina a altas horas de la noche con nada más que un abrigo largo y tacones. Pero habría sido mejor a aparecer vestida con un traje amarillo de pato, por lo avergonzado que me miró.

—No puedo tener sexo contigo aquí —había silbado, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Tal vez, lo dijo que debido a que sólo podía tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres en la oficina. Había estado humillada.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Más tarde esa noche, llegó a casa y hizo un poco de esfuerzo: me despertó, me besó, tratando de llevar a su ritmo y hacerlo bien.

No lo había sido.

Mis ojos parpadearon, cuando la realidad de todo lo ocurrido apareció de golpe en éste momento totalmente al azar. Ron me hizo sentir tan bien, y Cormac sólo alguna vez lo había hecho, mayormente me hizo sentir miserable. Era mi momento de ser mujer, y dejar de pedir disculpas por tomar lo que sea que yo quisiera.

A pesar de que todavía se me antojó mucho más incómodo, sabiendo que iba a escuchar a Ron finalmente dejé encenderse mi curiosidad preguntándome cómo o cuándo sucedería durante la mayor parte de la semana. Pero cuando el almuerzo rodó todo el viernes, y él aún no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, se me ocurrió que si Ron quería poner fin a las cosas él podría decidir no mandarme ningún texto. No teníamos reglas sobre cómo dejar pasar esto, o cómo realizar un distanciamiento con gracia. En realidad, por la forma en que me puse podría decir que la forma más elegante de retirarse sería simplemente desaparecer. Había algo reconfortante en un acuerdo que era tan tenue que podía sólo dejar que se evapore.

Sin embargo, yo quería volver a verlo.

Puse mi teléfono en el cajón de mi escritorio, decidida a no llevarlo conmigo a la reunión del equipo de la tarde.

Sin embargo, en las discusiones sobre una campaña de marketing de lencería diez minutos después, y con el recuerdo de Ron deslizando mis bragas de encaje diminutas por mis piernas todavía jugando en un bucle dentro de mi cabeza, me encontré con un excusa para levantarme y volver a mi oficina para recuperarlo.

No hay ningún mensaje. Mierda.

Volviendo a la sala de conferencias, encontré Harry hojeando diapositivas a gran velocidad. Fue bien para mí, porque yo las había visto de antemano, pero me di cuenta de que los ejecutivos jóvenes recién llegados querían vomitar su almuerzo.

—Cálmate, Harry —Se me ocurrió y le dije en voz baja.

Él volvió la atención hacia mí, su temperamento apenas atado.

—¿Qué?

Tragué saliva. Colegas o no, todavía asustaba y yo estaba fuera de mí.

—Creo que ha hecho clic a través de la presentación de marketing demasiado rápido —le expliqué. —Usted acaba de terminarlo ayer, cuando estos chicos estaban en un avión. Déjeles ver el resumen de ello.

Él asintió con fuerza y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Casi podía sentir cómo contaba hasta diez en su cabeza mientras dejaba a leer la diapositiva, y miré a través de la mesa a Ginny. Ella lo miraba, mordiendo su pluma para no reírse. Dudaba de que Harry tuviera ninguna simpatía por los empleados PMG que había arrancado de él toda su vida y él esperaba que hayan aprendido de memoria las tablas de las diecisiete cifras del mercado en veinticuatro horas.

—Bueno — preguntó, haciendo clic a la siguiente diapositiva sin esperar una respuesta.

Pónganse al día o cojan el próximo tren. Eso es lo que yo escuché decir mentalmente a Harry a su nuevo asociado en marketing llamado Ginevra.

Mi teléfono vibró con fuerza sobre la mesa y lo recogí, pidiendo disculpas en voz baja por la interrupción. Gracias al universo por Harry Potter y su sin fin de entretenimiento e impaciente perfeccionismo, durante dos minutos enteros me había olvidado de preguntarme si Ron todavía estaba interesado en reunirse conmigo.

_La Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York tiene algunos volúmenes fascinantes. _

_Edificio Schwartzman. 06:30. _

_Use una falda, los zapatos de tacón altos y sáltese las bragas._

Sonreí hacia abajo en mi teléfono, pensando que Ron era un bastardo muy afortunado ya que lo único que tendría que hacer sería quitarme mi ropa interior antes de encontrarnos. Cuando levanté la vista, Ginny todavía tenía su pluma entre sus dientes, pero esta vez ella me miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Mirando hacia atrás a Harry, me esforcé en ignorar su mirada, pero no fui capaz de perder la sonrisa aturdida.

Había en total demasiados edificios emblemáticos en Nueva York. Cada edificio parecía familiar o cargado de historia. Pero pocos fueron tan inmediatamente reconocibles para mí como la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, con sus estatuas de leones y escaleras descomunales.

Lo había visto en cuatro ocasiones desde la primera noche que tuvimos sexo, y aunque se trataba de un encuentro planeado, yo todavía sentía como el aliento había sido expulsado de mí cuando vi a mi hermoso desconocido. Se puso de pie muy por encima de todos a su alrededor, y mientras me buscaba entre la multitud, me tomé unos segundos para embeber en su imagen.

El traje negro, camisa de color gris oscuro, sin corbata. Su pelo había crecido en el último par de semanas y, aunque lo dejaba más largo en la cima, me gustaba así, desordenado, me imaginé tirando de él con la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Proyectaba bastante sombra en los escalones, ya que la gente se separaba alrededor de él. Quiero verte desnudo la luz del día, pensé. Quiero ver fotos tuyas conmigo a pleno sol.

Ron me encontró entonces, y fui totalmente descubierta comiéndomelo con los ojos. Sabiéndolo una enorme sonrisa se propagó a través de cara y señaló con el dedo, para que me acercara.

Cuando me acerqué, bromeó:

—Estabas mirando.

Me reí, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Para alguien que le gusta que lo miren en sus momentos más íntimos, eres muy tímida al ser atrapada jugando a lo voyeur.

Sentí que mi sonrisa reducirse un poco cuando algo dolió por debajo de mis costillas. Hablé antes de siquiera realmente planearlo.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte.

Esto claramente le cogió con la guardia baja. Se recuperó con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Lista para jugar?

Asentí con la cabeza, extrañamente nerviosa a pesar de la oleada de calor que se extendió a través de mi piel. Habíamos tenido una audiencia de cien espejos de la semana pasada, pero había sido de otra manera, completamente solos. Aquí, incluso a las seis y media del viernes por la noche, la biblioteca estaba llena.

—Esto parece interesante —murmuré, dando vuelta para llevarnos dentro cuando él presionó dos dedos sutiles en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Confía en mí —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrar —esto es apropiado para ti.

Una vez dentro, se puso delante de mí, caminando por delante como si fuéramos simplemente dos extraños que pasan a través de la entrada de la biblioteca y se dirigen en la misma dirección. Mientras seguía su ejemplo, me di cuenta de algunos las personas que lo observaban, un par de puntiagudas y asintió con la cabeza el uno al otro. Sólo en el centro de Manhattan sería posible que un playboy fuese inmediatamente reconocido.

Lo seguí, poniendo sin duda más atención a la forma de su chaqueta sobre sus anchos hombros que a donde nos dirigimos.

—¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, Hermione? ¿Este edificio específicamente? —preguntó Ron desacelerando.

Busqué en mi memoria los detalles que habría recogido de las películas o la televisión.

—¿Aparte de la escena inicial en Ghostbusters? No mucho —admití.

Ron se echó a reír.

—Esta biblioteca es diferente de la mayoría, ya que depende en gran medida de la filantropía privada. Los donantes como yo —añadió con un guiño— tenemos un interés especial en ciertas colecciones y dar generosamente, generosamente, en algunos casos, hacen que a veces se concedan pequeñas prebendas a cambio. En silencio, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repetí.

Se detuvo, volviéndose a sonreírme.

—Este es el cuarto que la mayoría de la gente reconocería, la Sala de Lectura principal Rose.

Miré a mí alrededor. Era cálido y acogedor, lleno de susurros y los sonidos apagados de pasos y el giro de páginas. Mis ojos se movieron hacia el techo ornamentado pintado para parecerse al cielo, las ventanas arqueadas y lámparas de araña que brillan intensamente incrementando los gastos generales y de un golpe me pregunté qué planeaba Ron llevándome a una de las grandes mesas de madera que llenaban la sala cavernosa y muy concurrida.

Debía parecer insegura, porque Ron rió suavemente a mi lado.

—Relájate —dijo, poniendo una mano en el codo. —Ni siquiera yo soy tan valiente.

Me pidió que esperara mientras él cruzaba la habitación para hablar con un señor mayor, que me dio la impresión que sabía exactamente quién era Ron. El hombre me miró por encima del hombro de Ron y me sentí observada, rápidamente aparté la mirada hacia el techo pintado. Sólo unos minutos más tarde, estaba siguiendo a Ron por un estrecho tramo de escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación llena de filas y filas de libros.

Ron sabía exactamente a dónde ir, y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si venía mucho por aquí, o si había explorado la localización en algún momento durante la semana. Me gustaron mucho ambas ideas, en realidad: el Ron que era tan íntimo con la biblioteca como alguien que trabajaba aquí, y el Ron que había estado pensando en planear todo esto.

Se detuvo en una zona tranquila, en un estrecho pasillo lleno de libros. Se sentía como si las pilas de libros estuviesen prensadas sobre nosotros desde ambos lados, los cuartos apretados me dieron la extraña ilusión de los muros que encierran, oí una tos y se dio cuenta de que había al menos una persona en la habitación con nosotros.

Anticipación vibraba bajo en mi vientre.

Ron levantó un libro de un estante sin siquiera realmente mirar.

—¿Lees pornografía, Hermione?

Sabía cuando él se rió un poco por mi reacción que mis ojos deben haber surgido casi de mi cabeza. Yo no era una mojigata, y yo no estaba cerrada a la idea de erotismo, me gustaría, simplemente nunca haya ido a buscarlo.

—No mucho.

—¿No mucho? ¿O no has leído nada?

—He leído algunas novelas románticas...

Él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no estoy hablando de enfoque suave cubre de torsos desnudos de hombres cubiertos de sudor. Me refiero a libros que cuentan cómo la mujer se siente cuando el hombre la penetra. ¿Cómo le duele cuando desliza su lengua dentro de ella? ¿Cómo describe su sabor cuando ella le pregunta? Quiero decir libros que describen el follar.

Mi corazón empezó a retumbar por debajo de mi esternón cuando mencionó en forma casual las cosas que me hizo, quise cerrar mis ojos y retorcerme.

—Entonces no. No he leído nada de eso.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo, y me entregó el libro —estoy feliz de estar aquí para esta ocasión trascendental.

Eché un vistazo a la cubierta. Anaïs Nin. Delta de Venus. Yo conocía el nombre y, como todos, sabía la reputación, también.

—Muy bien, vamos a comprobar para sacar éste —Le dio la vuelta, en busca de algún tipo de código de barras o un número.

Sin embargo, el volumen era de cuero, con páginas doradas pesado. Obviamente, una rara edición. —¿Lo llevamos con nosotros...?

—Oh no, no, no, no. Uno no puede realmente echar sólo un vistazo a los libros de esta biblioteca — comenzó. —Y, además, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso de todos modos? La acústica de aquí es tan encantadora, con la madera, y techos y otras cosas...

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Por mucho que me encantó la idea de leer algo picante con Ron cerca, me encantó la idea de ser completamente salvaje con él esta noche aún más.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y estarás leyéndome a mí.

—¿Estaré leyendo Erótica aquí?

—Sí. Y probablemente me siento en la necesidad de follarte aquí, también. Fuiste ruidosa la semana pasada. Pero esta semana —se apartó un poco el pelo a un lado de la cara, los labios fruncidos— no tanto.

Tragué fuerte, insegura de si esto era exactamente lo que quería oír, o si me aterraba. Su mano se extendió por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, era relajante. Su palma estaba caliente, y sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largo para envolver casi hasta la tráquea.

—Tú sólo me das los viernes, y sin camas —dijo. —Las circunstancias son lo que son, quiero hacer algo contigo que sé con absoluta certeza que nunca has experimentado antes.

—¿Y tú? —Yo reconsiderando qué conocía esta sala tan bien.

Negó con la cabeza.

—A la mayoría de las personas no se les permite estar aquí para nada. Y te puedo asegurar que nunca he follada a una chica en la biblioteca antes. Por tanto no soy un experto en esto como tú piensas que soy, la mayor parte de mis aventuras son en una limusina en el camino para dejar a alguien en alguna parte. Yo soy más de un culo de puta, si estoy siendo introspectivos al respecto.

Había libertad en su soltería determinado, yo no tenía que fingir que esto significaba más de lo que era. Y a pesar de que era sólo sexo, y aunque él fue el primer hombre que había estado con quien realmente no necesitaba saber nada, yo había anhelado su toque toda la semana.

Extendí la mano y tiré para acercar su cara a la mía.

—Me parece muy bien. Yo no te necesito para ser buena.

Se echó a reír en medio de un beso.

—Voy a ser muy bueno para ti, te lo prometo. Hasta ahora has rechazado la parte de atrás de mi limo o un rápido polvo en mi casa. Me estás haciendo romper todos mis hábitos.

Éramos invisibles a través del cuarto, gracias a los libros que nos rodean, pero si alguien se acercara a nuestro pequeño rincón oscuro, estaríamos expuestos. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a doler pensándolo, de manera dulce, que causó que mi columna se arqueara y mi corazón latiera salvajemente.

Ron dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para besarme, empezando por la esquina de mi boca, tarareando en el contacto y sonriendo.

—Estoy siguiendo tus reglas, pero sí quiero decirte que estoy duro todo el tiempo. He borrado el vídeo, pero voy a admitir que lo lamento. ¿Vas a dejar que te tome algunas fotos más de esta noche? Tardó muy poco en hacerme sentir como si ya no fuera sólida, en convertir todo en un ambiente cálido, exudado meloso.

—Sí.

Él me dio una sonrisa que me hizo temer por si entregué un trozo de mi alma al diablo de golpe. Pero entonces él me besó en la mandíbula, susurrando:

—Tú sabes que yo nunca las enseñaría a nadie. Detesto la idea de otro hombre viéndote así. Cuando me vaya, el próximo pobre diablo tendrá que averiguar todo sobre cómo poseerte y cómo complacerte.

—¿Cuando te vayas?

Se encogió de hombros, los ojos grandes y claros.

—O acabemos con esto. Independientemente de cómo lo describamos.

—Me preguntaba a mitad de este viernes si tú simplemente no mandarías texto. Si así es cómo iba a terminar.

—Creo que eso sería una mierda —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. —Si cualquiera de nosotros quiere terminar las cosas, vamos a tener la cortesía de decirlo, ¿verdad?

Asentí, sorprendentemente aliviada. Yo sospechaba que a pesar de que había hecho el trato conmigo misma para mantener esto sobre el sexo, si terminaba yo le echaría de menos. No sólo Ron era un amante increíble, también era muy divertido.

Pero él era un playboy, y tomó esto tan en serio como yo lo hice...es decir nada.

—Ahora que eso está arreglado...—Me volvió hacia las estanterías. Me rodeó, abrió el libro, buscó un pasaje específico y, a continuación, lo llevó a mi mano para mantenerlo abierto. Con él detrás de mí y un estante en frente, me sentí completamente oculta, como si estuviera enterrada en ese hombre corpulento. O quizá protegida.

—Leer —susurró, su aliento caliente contra mi oído. —Empieza por ahí.

Señaló con el dedo un párrafo comenzado parcialmente dentro de un capítulo. Yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, que estaba narrando. Pero entendí que no importaba.

Mojando mis labios, leí:

—Cuando él y Louise se reunieron, de inmediato se fueron juntos. Antonio fue fuertemente fascinado por la blancura de su piel, la abundancia de sus pechos, su esbelta cintura...

Las manos de Ron corrieron por debajo de mi vestido, sobre mis caderas, a través de mi estómago, hasta donde él tomó mis pechos.

—Joder, eres suave.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi lado y entre mis piernas, burlando mi humedad.

Era trabajoso centrarse en el texto frente a mí, pero seguí leyendo. Ron movió sus manos alejándolas, despejando mí cabeza por sólo un segundo, porque detrás de mí, pude sentir su cambio, podía oír el clic de su cinturón mientras lo desabrochaba. Yo apenas procesaba las palabras que le dije, en vez de eso escuchaba sonidos de él detrás de mí.

¿Puedo hacer esto? Esto no era una pista de baile salvaje, con luces estroboscópicas y cuerpos retorciéndose, no era un restaurante vacío y su mano debajo de la mesa. Esta era la más famosa biblioteca pública, repleta de volúmenes raros de historia de la literatura, suelos de mármol... Desde la entrada en el edificio, aún no habíamos hablado a todo volumen. ¿Y nosotros íbamos a tener sexo? Una cosa era imaginarlo, otra estar aquí de pie a punto de hacerlo realmente.

Yo estaba nerviosa.

Caray, yo estaba aterrorizada. Pero también estaba a tope, cada neurona disparada, la sangre bombeando salvajemente en mis venas. Mis palabras vacilaron mientras leía.

—Concéntrate, Hermione.

Parpadeé hacia el libro, tratando de empujar mi atención a las palabras en la página.

—Todo lo hizo reír. Le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba ahora bloqueado y sólo existía esta fiesta sensual, que no habría un mañana, ni reuniones con nadie más, que sólo había esta habitación, esta tarde, esta cama.

—Lee eso de nuevo —gruñó y luego me levantó la falda. —Esta sala, esta tarde, esta cama.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, y sin previo aviso, se deslizó dentro de mí, estaba tan húmeda aunque realmente no había tenido que provocarme, o acariciarme. Sólo tenía que darme un libro, los más breve toques, y los sonidos de él desnudándose. Gemí, deseando poder encontrar una manera de empujar todo de él todo dentro de mí. Estaba convencida de que el ser partida en dos por él sería el mejor placer que habría conocido jamás.

—Silencio —me recordó, moviéndose hacia atrás y luego hacia mí lentamente. Él era tan duro, tan largo. Yo recordé la punzada aguda de cuando me había venido casi a gatas la semana pasada frente a los espejos.

Me acordé de cómo temía y daba la bienvenido a cada golpe brutal. Cuando él cogió mi cara en mi orgasmo en frente de un centenar de espejos diferentes, que completamente me había deshecho. Más que nada, al verlo a él había sido el punto culminante de mi noche.

Estábamos al final de un pasillo a oscuras, pero podía oír los tenues sonidos de alguien más algunas filas hacia abajo. Me mordí el labio mientras Ron deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cadera y entre mis piernas, burlando mi clítoris.

—Sigue leyendo.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían como platos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si le daba a mi garganta permiso para hacer cualquier sonido, no podía ser considerada responsable de lo que saliera.

—No puedo —le chillé.

—Claro que sí —dijo, como si me hubiera sugerido simplemente tomar una respiración profunda. Sus dedos barrieron mi clítoris de nuevo, burlándolo. —O podemos parar.

Le lancé una mirada oscura sobre mi hombro e ignoré su risa silenciosa. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado, o lo que estaba sucediendo en la historia que no fuera Antonio arrancando el vestido de Louise, pero dejando en un gigante, pesado cinturón. Apenas podía encontrar mi respiración, pero empecé a leer de nuevo en un párrafo, la tartamudez, cadencia que parecía volver a Ron loco. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y se hinchó dentro de mí.

—Por favor... —Le rogué.

—Cristo —dijo con voz entrecortada. —Sigue adelante.

De alguna manera, encadené las palabras juntas, y el pasaje se puso acalorado y salvaje. Tan descriptivo. Su humedad era "miel". El hombre aspiró y probó cada lugar en el cuerpo de esta mujer, el sondeo en ella y le tomó el pelo hasta que empecé a sentirme pesada con su miseria y la mía. Para mi horror, pude sentir mi propia humedad pasando por mis muslos, deslizándose entre nosotros con la fuerza de su movimiento.

Ron se estremeció detrás de mí, perdiendo paciencia y ritmo. Parecía incapaz de mover su mano de donde se apoderó de mi cadera, y yo sospechaba que la otra sostenía su teléfono, para la toma de fotografías.

—Hermione. Joder. Tócate a ti misma.

Sujeté con cuidado el libro abierto con un antebrazo y puse la mano entre mis piernas, frotando. Había estado tan hinchada, tan pesada con el peso de mi orgasmo presionando sobre mí que empecé a venirme a sólo unos pocos segundos. Lo último de mis palabras salió roto.

—...creyó. . . iría en su sano juicio. . . con un odio y ale-gría ...

Cuando mis músculos dejaron de temblar, se empujó con fuerza dentro de mí un par de veces más y luego se quedó inmóvil, ahogando un gemido con la boca presionada a mi cuello.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo ruidosos que habíamos estado realmente. Yo había susurrado cada palabra que leí, lo sabía. Pero cuando llegué, ¿había hecho algún otro ruido fuerte? Perdida yo misma tan completamente con él.

Salió de mí, soltando un gruñido tranquilo, y un susurro,

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Me puse de pie, escuchándolo desaparecer detrás de mí mientras yo arreglé mi ropa. Regresó, besando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—Mmm. Encantadora.

Me volví hacia él.

—Y según sus reglas —dijo, mirándome mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta — supongo que ahora es donde nos separamos.

Me enderecé mi vestido ya enderezado. Este fue nuestro acuerdo; yo había sido la que lo exigió, pero se sentía... raro. Continuó mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos, casi como si dijera:

"Te acabo de dar un orgasmo loco y te ves un poco aturdida, pero ¡hey! ¡Aquí está la regla idiota!

Tuve la tentación de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Cierto. Perfecto. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página —le dije en su lugar.

Se echó a reír mientras deslizaba el libro en el estante.

—Y gracias a Dios que la página no se encuentra la página seis, ¿no? Un brillante polvo y nadie es más sabio. Estamos sin duda de acuerdo.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de ello? —Le pregunté. —¿De la gente que te mira? —Recordé lo mucho que odiaba los dictámenes solicitados sobre el pelo o lo que llevaba cuando estaba con Cormac, las especulaciones sobre si había ganado o perdido unos cuantos kilos o que me vieran con lastima. Me pregunté si era lo mismo para él.

—No es como ser una verdadera estrella. Aquí a la gente simplemente le gusta saber lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que la mayoría de personas leyendo esa basura sólo quieren pensar que me estoy divirtiendo.

Eso parecía tan optimista.

—¿En serio? Creo que todos te quieren atrapar con tus pantalones abajo.

—Espera, ¿no es eso lo que estás buscando? —Él se rió de mi rollo de los ojos, y continuó: —La imagen de puta es conveniente para ellos. Yo no me estoy tirando a una chica diferente cada noche.

Estirándome para besarlo, añadí:

—Bueno, al menos no últimamente.

Algo le pasó por los ojos, un pequeño atisbo de confusión antes de que se aclaró.

—Muy bien. —Él se inclinó y me besó dulcemente, con la mano ahuecándome la cara. — Vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, un poco aturdida. Ron hizo un gesto para mostrarme el camino y subimos las escaleras, dando un paso de nuevo en el piso principal de la biblioteca. Nada había cambiado: el sonido de susurros y pasar las páginas todavía llena el aire y nadie miró en nuestra dirección. Había una emoción en lo que habíamos hecho, y el hecho de que nadie parecía saberlo.

Nos acercamos a la salida cuando Ron me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un rincón oscuro.

—Sólo una vez más —dijo, justo antes de que él llevara a sus labios a los míos. Fueron labios suaves y dulces y se quedaron allí, como si él no quisiera ser el que se apartarse.

Tragué saliva cuando me encontré con sus ojos de nuevo.

—Hasta la próxima semana, Pétalo.

Y luego se fue. Observé mientras cruzó el suelo y se dirigió hacia el sol desapareciendo, y me pregunté cuánto me arrepentiría de esto cuando todo hubiera terminado.


End file.
